


StarCross Interquel - Open Beta

by soul_droid



Series: StarCross [2]
Category: Metroid Series, Shinobi (Video Games), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Also GLaDOS has a cameo, Also yes those are indeed Ace Attorney characters, And Rita Mordio is in it, And she speaks one of my favorite lines in all of StarCross, But I didn't tag either of them because they don't stay long, Calm down I know what I'm doing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, If you didn't want that you shoulda posted one yourself, It's still not Hibana's day, Lesbians in Space, Samus fails to bounty hunt properly and follows her heart. Again., The first Hibana fanfic is gay, There's A Tag For That, You can count the male characters in this story on one hand, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_droid/pseuds/soul_droid
Summary: When the Japanese government fails to eliminate the rogue ninja Hibana Koji who has run off with an ancient weapon of mass destruction, they send the bounty hunter Samus Aran to finally get the job done.But as Samus soon finds out from Hibana, there's a lot more going on here than she was told, and that's when Samus does what she does best: Abandon the mission in order to do the right thing.





	1. The Prey and the Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On-the-run ex-government agent Hibana Koji, running on fumes at this point, continues her life of wandering aimlessly with only the goal of staying alive.
> 
> The Japanese government, however, begins to take more desperate measures.

**[** HIBANA'S HOUSE **]**

_Hibana walks into her house looking absolutely drained of energy._

_HIBANA _

Dear crap, I need sleep. Too bad I can't have that, though, that woulda been great...

_HIBANA (NARRATING) _

Hello, my name is Hibana Koji. Up until about an hour and 17 minutes ago, I was a ninja working for the government. What am I now? I am saying goodbye to my house, because when they find out what I did, I am going to be in so, so, _so_ much trouble. See, there was this one sword called Akujiki. Now, due to a very large series of events, including the zombie apocalypse and a man named Hiruko Ubusuna, the demon blade Akujiki was awakened. Even so, Japan was saved by a single man, Hotsuma of the Oboro clan. Sadly, however, the weight of everything that happened to him, including everyone he’s ever known or loved being killed, and then him being forced to kill them again, he decided life simply wasn’t worth living, and so he allowed a giant castle to collapse on him. I choose to believe he at least partially wanted to stop morons from using Akujiki. So, later on, Akujiki’s pieces found themselves separated and all around Japan, and the Japanese government then proved themselves to be just the right morons for the job of collecting and utilizing Akujiki. Though I’m pretty sure it was like half just because they wanted to get something to finally make America shut up about its military power, because we are all collectively sick of their bragging. Anyway, that’s where I come in. Working for the government, I got to do such fun things as: kill a guy who I used to work alongside under the teachings of my old ninja master, Jimushi, end up at least 3/4 responsible for _his_ death, incur the wrath of his pint-sized and kind of adorable little ball of anger and subservience, known as his newest pupil, work for 24 hours straight with an impatient little man yelling in my ear, while not getting 24 hour shift-worthy pay, and get told I am somehow queen of the soulless by a cyborg. So, after all of that was done, you can imagine I wasn’t exactly in the mood to give away the weapon that  
1\. They would definitely misuse, because they are a government, and this blade has power  
2\. Was definitely better than my paycheck  
And that 3. Was used by the guy who I admire maybe a bit too much, considering I have a painting of him on my bedroom wall. So, when they told me to give over Akujiki, I gave them... a sword. Which brings us to right now, as I take one last look at my current dwelling and really wonder whether I should take that Hotsuma poster or not. Well, if I take that, I have to take the Joe Musashi poster, and-- Okay, focus!

_Hibana walks over to her fridge and takes out a sandwich. Turning around, she walks back out to the living room and out the door._

_HIBANA (NARRATING) _

A sandwich also works.

_Hibana walks down her stairs and outside onto the streets of Tokyo._

_HIBANA _

Maybe... just maybe... today will be my day.

_From her left, Hibana hears a child say_

_CHILD _

Hibana?

_Turning to face him, she says_

_HIBANA _

Well hello, Hiroshi.

_HIBANA (NARRATING) _

This is Hiroshi, a kid from my neighborhood who sometimes comes to my house -- unannounced, by the way -- to challenge me at video games. Even single player ones. It actually works out better than it sounds like it does.

_CHILD _

What are you doing in that outfit?

_HIBANA _

Oh, this is my work uniform!

_CHILD _

Are you a stripper?

_HIBANA _

... N-no, I-- who taught you that word?

_CHILD _

What _do_ you do?

_HIBANA (NARRATING) _

... You know what? Why not? It's not like things can get any worse. And if they can, I'm way too sleep-deprived to think of how.

_HIBANA _

Well, technically I'm unemployed -- or I'm about to be -- but I used to be a ninja for the government!

_CHILD _

Woah, really?

_HIBANA _

Yep. That's why I have this sword. Now, I have to get moving. I'd tell you to tell your parents I said hi, but nobody actually goes through with that. So, goodbye forever, Hiroshi.

_CHILD _

Goodbye forever, Hibana. Are you coming to my birthday party?

_HIBANA _

... Hiroshi... do you know what "forever" means?

_CHILD _

Not really.

_HIBANA _

... Listen, I have to get going.

_HIBANA (NARRATING) _

And this was the last time I saw him. That was a few weeks ago, though. Where am I now?

 **[** FOREST CLEARING **]**

_HIBANA (NARRATING) _

Somewhere I'd really rather not be.

_Hibana is seen running at top speed through a forest, as a missile is launched from a helicopter she's running from_

_HIBANA _

TODAY IS _NOT_ MY DAY!

_Stopping, she kicks the missile back at the aircraft._

_HIBANA (NARRATING) _

(Working off of a total of 5 hours of sleep since the day I completed my last mission is not how I envisioned my life! I don't really know _what_ I expected to happen, in retrospect, but this still _sucks_!)

_Bringing her hands together in the seals of dimension, creation, and absoluteness, a cloud of smoke appears around her. At which point, she takes off again._

_HIBANA _

Come on, I _know_ I can come up with something... Got it!

_Jumping up onto a tree, she waits until the helicopter spots her, and shoots its missiles at her again. Jumping onto said missile, she propels herself off of it, and under the aircraft in question, slicing it in half. On her way down, she grabs a tree branch and swings to the ground, but it snaps and causes her to lose her balance and fall down as the helicopter and missile create large explosions._

_ HIBANA _

I. Need. To. SLEEP.

_Picking herself up, she says_

_HIBANA _

Not now, though. Not unless I wanna get burned to death. That bear in those American commercials told me to stop forest fires, but I'm pretty sure he'd be disappointed with me right about now.

_Running again, she sees a river. With a grin, she jumps right in. Going completely limp and floating to the top face up, she says_

_HIBANA _

I... I probably shouldn't go to... to sleep right now. But by golly, I'm gonna... Golly? What's wrong with me? Screw it.

_She closes her eyes and smiles for a bit, but opens them when she realizes_

_HIBANA _

There are carnivores in rivers. Crap. Today is _not_ my day.

 **[** TOKYO, JAPAN, KANTEI **]**

_The Prime Minister of Japan and his secretary are having a conversation, when an underling walks into his office,_

_UNDERLING _

Mr. Prime Minister, Chief Cabinet Secretary Banba, excuse me, but we've... We've lost contact with the last unit sent to retrieve Akujiki... I'm sorry.

_PRIME MINISTER _

Not good... We need that blade. If it fell into the hands of one of our enemy nations, "trouble" wouldn't even begin to describe our situation.

_UNDERLING _

With all due respect, sir... we're in a new world with new geography. We don't even know how much of what we know as Japan is still Japan! There are so many things we don't know, so I don't believe we have to designate the countries we know nothing about as enemies so hastily!

_PRIME MINISTER _

And that's another reason why we need that sword! We need power in order to ensure that other, new nations don't get any ideas about attacking us; all I'm doing is making sure Japan isn't left behind the rest of the world!

_UNDERLING _

I understand, sir. However, it's clear that our current means aren't going to work. We'll need to try something else.

_PRIME MINISTER _

Hm... How's the bounty working?

_UNDERLING _

Ah, that's the thing... The initial bounty hunters that took the job have all come back empty-handed. At this point, some of them are beginning to wonder if Hibana even exists or if this is some kind of extremely elaborate prank. Some have even speculated about whether we're the real Japanese government or just some people with a lot of time and money on their hands.

_PRIME MINISTER _

Dammit!

_UNDERLING _

B-but we'll come up with something, I assure you!

_PRIME MINISTER _

Of course you will. After you do, you'll tell me. Now, leave. I have a lot to think about.

_UNDERLING _

Yes, sir.

_The underling bows and walks out. After a few seconds, the Prime Minister says_

_PRIME MINISTER _

Ugh... How powerful can this sword really be? It's just a sword. We have guns!

_Standing beside the Prime Minister's desk his secretary says_

_MIZUHO _

And how well have those worked for you? If I recall, Hibana has stopped every one of those guns with just that sword.

_PRIME MINISTER _

Ah, but we have the replica Akujiki, Banba-san. It functions mostly as well as the original.

_MIZUHO _

Whoever told you that was lying. Technology is a wonderful thing, but there is only so much it can do, in the face of spiritual power. However, on the subject of Hibana, I think I know of someone who can help. An old... friend of mine that I discovered the presence of a little while back. During what we've dubbed "The StarCross Incident", she was busy making a living for herself by killing the strange new monsters appearing on different planets. She is a bounty hunter, and to talk to her, we'll need to be able to reach space itself.

 **[** BUSY PORT **]**

Hibana washes up, passed out, at the edge of a port with workers walking all around.

_CIVILIAN _

What the-- is that a-- a person?! Oh man, I've gotta do something!

_The civilian races to get Hibana out of the water_

**[** NEARBY CIVILIAN'S HOME **]**

_When she wakes up, she finds herself in a bed in an unknown location. Slowly perching herself on her elbows, she looks around._

_HIBANA _

Well, this is certainly a lot better than the river... Where am I? Wherever it is, I've gotta thank the people in charge... Wait, Akujiki! Where is it?!

_Looking around in a panic, Hibana sees her sword in the the corner of her room right next to her bed. She breaths a sigh of relief._

**[** DOWNSTAIRS KITCHEN **]**

Hibana makes her way down the stairs of the house, and to the kitchen, where she sees a woman alone, cooking.

_HIBANA _

Excuse me?

_ HOME OWNER _

Oh, you're awake!

_HIBANA _

Right, um, firstly, thank you so much; you don't know how long I've been awake!

_ HOME OWNER _

That makes sense.

_HIBANA _

Ah, what with the being passed out in the water, you mean...

_ HOME OWNER _

Well, that, too. But also because we brought you in at 9 AM on Tuesday, and it's about 3:08 PM.

_HIBANA _

Well, I--

_ HOME OWNER _

Thursday.

_HIBANA _

... Seriously? I actually slept for over a day?

_ HOME OWNER _

Well, you had a brief waking period on Wednesday, when you complained to me about why your parents allowed you to leave with... Jimushi, was it?

_HIBANA _

... Seriously? I actually told you that?

_ HOME OWNER _

You were a bit groggy. And might I say, I'm sorry; that is no reason to put your daughter out.

_HIBANA _

... Right, well, thank you very much, Ms... What was your name again?

_ HOME OWNER _

Illia. And you're very welcome.

_ HIBANA _

By the way, how long have you been living in Japan?

_ ILLIA _

Probably about... 3 months.

_ HIBANA _

Wow. So, why'd you decide to move?

_ ILLIA _

I didn't. I woke up, and all of a sudden my house was here one day.

_ HIBANA _

Ah yeah. I'm still not sure what the hell happened to the world.

_ ILLIA _

An archaeologist named Croft put out a statement recently. She said that the entire structure of the world was rearranged by a group of mad men.

_ HIBANA _

... I should have a harder time believing that than I do...

_ ILLIA _

Heh! Well, it was hard for me to accept at first, but I suppose it was as good an explanation as any for how my entire home ended up in Japan. So glad I took Japanese as an extracurricular.

_HIBANA _

Right? Well, I really should get going, I've got to get to... Huh... I don't really have a destination, do I? This is interesting. By the way, where are we right now?

_ILLIA _

We're in Nagoya.

_ HIBANA _

Oh God, no. I can't be in Nagoya -- I had a terrible break up here. I also hate Saitama.

_ILLIA_

You can't swear off the entirety of Nagoya because of a break up!

_ HIBANA _

Watch me.

Illia laughs at Hibana's pettiness

_HIBANA _

But seriously, I can't stay here long. I'll be taking my leave, now; we don't need you to get in trouble for harboring a fugitive.

_ILLIA _

I see... Wait, what?

 **[** TOKYO, JAPAN, KANTEI **]**

_The Prime Minister sits across from his newest attempt at obtaining Akujiki and he waits for a response._

_PRIME MINISTER _

Well, are you on board?

_SAMUS _

Sure, it's just... You haven't discussed my pay.

_PRIME MINISTER _

The pay was on the wanted posters.

_SAMUS _

Something about being in space got in the way of me seeing wanted posters on Earth. Strange, I know.

_PRIME MINISTER _

*Ahem*. I see. Well, I can promise you 40 million yen!

_SAMUS _

... Hm...

_PRIME MINISTER _

Well?

_SAMUS _

Okay. I get it. 40 million sounds like a big number if you’re not Japanese. I have an idea. How about _I_ name the price?

_PRIME MINISTER _

What?

_SAMUS _

How about 300 million yen?

_PRIME MINISTER _

THREE. HUNDRED--

_SAMUS _

Or, I could just take my business elsewhere.

_PRIME MINISTER _

... Fine. But you will retrieve the sword for me.

_SAMUS _

Of course. If you don't mind me asking; why is this sword so special?

_PRIME MINISTER _

Akujiki was a family heirloom, and Hibana has taken it from me. I may not look it, but I truly am the sentimental type.

_Samus's eyes dart around the room, taking into account the lack of any pictures or anything of special mention_

_SAMUS _

( _Right._..)

Of course, sir. I'll have Hibana dead and your sword back to you before you know it.

_PRIME MINISTER _

Thank you.

_Samus stands up, doesn't bow, and starts to walk out of the office._

_PRIME MINISTER _

Oh, and one other thing!

_SAMUS _

Hm?

_PRIME MINISTER _

It's just... My Chief Cabinet Secretary, Ms. Mizuho Banba... She says you're an old friend of hers. Out of curiosity, where do you know her from?

_She turns around to look at Mizuho. Looking her up and down, she says_

_SAMUS _

No idea. I'm sorry, but if we've met before, I don't remember it.

_MIZUHO _

Ah, I see. I suppose it was a bit much to expect -- no -- to _hope_ that the great bounty hunter Samus Aran would remember me; you've had quite a full life. Please, forgive my arrogance.

_She bows, and Samus says_

_SAMUS _

It's fine.

_And she leaves the room._

_PRIME MINISTER _

Well, I'm sorry to hear that.

_MIZUHO _

It's fine. What matters is, she is going to get the job done. I know it.

_PRIME MINISTER _

I hope you're right. By the way... what is your personal interest in this?

_MIZUHO _

Excuse me? I'm just looking out for Japan's best interests. It's for the people, and besides... I was born here. I'd hate to see my home destroyed.

_PRIME MINISTER _

We both know that's a lie. I don't entirely know what's going on, but you haven't been the same person you used to be in quite a while... Ever since that StarCross incident...

_MIZUHO _

... Hn, hn, hn... HeheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

_After composing herself, Banba looks back at the door._

_MIZUHO _

Don't worry, Mr. Prime Minister. When all is said and done, Japan will be safe, and you will be able to breathe easier. Does that sound good to you?

_PRIME MINISTER _

...

_MIZUHO _

Of course it does.


	2. The Prey and the Hunter (With Commentary)

** Hey, look! It's the Nightshade sequel we'll probably never get! **

** Look, you read the character tags. You know damn well what the plot twist is. But if by some miracle, you didn’t read them, then don’t. Or do. Who cares? **

** This story was written before Project X-Zone 2 came out. What does that mean? For one thing, her surname is different. In PXZ2, it’s Karada. Oh, what's that? It's Mukuro? Well, somebody’s gonna have to explain that to me, because I did research on Jisho.org, Wikipedia, and regular old Google searches that only turned up "Mukuro" as a given name. However, "Karada" on the other hand, is written with the exact same kanji as "Mukuro" is, and is in fact a surname. But didn’t change it to Karada because A: This story is outdated anyway, and B: “Koji”, the name I chose at random, means “orphan”, and given her story (which will be explained), that’s just too fitting. **

** For another thing, it means the characterization is based entirely off of Nightshade (which was light on such material, for those of you who are just here for Samus). Now, PXZ2, by nature of it being a PXZ game, is still not exactly deep in characterization, so there’s that, but all-in-all, you’ll likely still notice some differences. **

** Also, somebody send this to SEGA and tell them I’ll be willing to write an actual Nightshade sequel. I’m kidding. Ish. Okay I mean, I’d jump at the chance to write a Nightshade game, but-- **

****

**[** HIBANA'S HOUSE **]**

_Hibana walks into her house looking absolutely drained of energy._

_ HIBANA _

Dear crap, I need sleep. Too bad I can't have that, though, that woulda been great...

_ HIBANA (NARRATING) _

Hello, my name is Hibana Koji. Up until about an hour and 17 minutes ago, I was a ninja working for the government. What am I now? I am saying goodbye to my house, because when they find out what I did, I am going to be in so, so,  _so_  much trouble. See, there was this one sword called Akujiki. Now, due to a very large series of events, including the zombie apocalypse and a man named Hiruko Ubusuna, the demon blade Akujiki was awakened. Even so, Japan was saved by a single man, Hotsuma of the Oboro clan. Sadly, however, the weight of everything that happened to him, including everyone he’s ever known or loved being killed, and then him being forced to kill them again, he decided life simply wasn’t worth living, and so he allowed a giant castle to collapse on him. I choose to believe he at least partially wanted to stop morons from using Akujiki. So, later on, Akujiki’s pieces found themselves separated and all around Japan, and the Japanese government then proved themselves to be just the right morons for the job of collecting and utilizing Akujiki. Though I’m pretty sure it was like half just because they wanted to get something to finally make America shut up about its military power, because we are all collectively sick of their bragging. Anyway, that’s where I come in. Working for the government, I got to do such fun things as: kill a guy who I used to work alongside under the teachings of my old ninja master, Jimushi, end up at least 3/4 responsible for  _his_  death, incur the wrath of his pint-sized and kind of adorable little ball of anger and subservience, known as his newest pupil, work for 24 hours straight with an impatient little man yelling in my ear, while not getting 24 hour shift-worthy pay, and get told I am somehow queen of the soulless by a cyborg. So, after all of that was done, you can imagine I wasn’t exactly in the mood to give away the weapon that  
1\. They would definitely misuse, because they are a government, and this blade has power  
2\. Was definitely better than my paycheck  
And that 3. Was used by the guy who I admire maybe a bit too much, considering I have a painting of him on my bedroom wall. So, when they told me to give over Akujiki, I gave them... a sword. Which brings us to right now, as I take one last look at my current dwelling and really wonder whether I should take that Hotsuma poster or not. Well, if I take that, I have to take the Joe Musashi poster, and-- Okay, focus!

_Hibana walks over to her fridge and takes out a sandwich. Turning around, she walks back out to the living room and out the door._

_ HIBANA (NARRATING) _

A sandwich also works.

_Hibana walks down her stairs and outside onto the streets of Tokyo._

_ HIBANA _

Maybe... just maybe... today will be my day.

_From her left, Hibana hears a child say_

_ CHILD _

Hibana?

** Hold on, since I had a problem with OCs at the time of writing this, let’s keep an OC count, shall we? **

** 1. **

_Turning to face him, she says_

_ HIBANA _

Well hello, Hiroshi.

_ HIBANA (NARRATING) _

This is Hiroshi, a kid from my neighborhood who sometimes comes to my house -- unannounced, by the way -- to challenge me at video games. Even single player ones. It actually works out better than it sounds like it does.

_ CHILD _

What are you doing in that outfit?

_ HIBANA _

Oh, this is my work uniform!

_ CHILD _

Are you a stripper?

_ HIBANA _

... N-no, I-- who taught you that word?

_ CHILD _

What  _do_  you do?

_ HIBANA (NARRATING) _

... You know what? Why not? It's not like things can get any worse. And if they can, I'm way too sleep-deprived to think of how.

_ HIBANA _

Well, technically I'm unemployed -- or I'm about to be -- but I used to be a ninja for the government!

_ CHILD _

Woah, really?

_ HIBANA _

Yep. That's why I have this sword. Now, I have to get moving. I'd tell you to tell your parents I said hi, but nobody actually goes through with that. So, goodbye forever, Hiroshi.

_ CHILD _

Goodbye forever, Hibana. Are you coming to my birthday party?

_ HIBANA _

... Hiroshi... do you know what "forever" means?

_ CHILD _

Not really.

_ HIBANA _

... Listen, I have to get going.

_ HIBANA (NARRATING) _

And this was the last time I saw him. That was a few weeks ago, though. Where am I now?

 **[** FOREST CLEARING **]**

_ HIBANA (NARRATING) _

Somewhere I'd really rather not be.

_Hibana is seen running at top speed through a forest, as a missile is launched from a helicopter she's running from_

_ HIBANA _

TODAY IS  _NOT_  MY DAY!

_Stopping, she kicks the missile back at the aircraft._

_ HIBANA (NARRATING) _

(Working off of a total of 5 hours of sleep since the day I completed my last mission is not how I envisioned my life! I don't really know  _what_  I expected to happen, in retrospect, but this still  _sucks_!)

_Bringing her hands together in the seals of dimension, creation, and absoluteness, a cloud of smoke appears around her. At which point, she takes off again._

** Hah. Ninjutsu composition explanation. Yeah, we’ll see how long  _that_ lasts. **

_ HIBANA _

Come on, I  _know_  I can come up with something... Got it!

_Jumping up onto a tree, she waits until the helicopter spots her, and shoots its missiles at her again. Jumping onto said missile, she propels herself off of it, and under the aircraft in question, slicing it in half. On her way down, she grabs a tree branch and swings to the ground, but it snaps and causes her to lose her balance and fall down as the helicopter and missile create large explosions._

_ HIBANA _

  1. Need. To. SLEEP.



_Picking herself up, she says_

_ HIBANA _

Not now, though. Not unless I wanna get burned to death. That bear in those American commercials told me to stop forest fires, but I'm pretty sure he'd be disappointed with me right about now.

_Running again, she sees a river. With a grin, she jumps right in. Going completely limp and floating to the top face up, she says_

_ HIBANA _

I... I probably shouldn't go to... to sleep right now. But by golly, I'm gonna... Golly? What's wrong with me? Screw it.

_She closes her eyes and smiles for a bit, but opens them when she realizes_

_ HIBANA _

There are carnivores in rivers. Crap. Today is  _not_  my day.

 **[** TOKYO, JAPAN, KANTEI **]**

** The White House, but for the Prime Minister of Japan. **

_The Prime Minister of Japan and his secretary are having a conversation, when an underling walks into his office,_

_ UNDERLING _

Mr. Prime Minister, Chief Cabinet Secretary Banba, excuse me, but we've... We've lost contact with the last unit sent to retrieve Akujiki... I'm sorry.

**_One of them  _ has a name. I wonder how this is gonna turn out. **

** Also, taking everybody in this scene into account, the OC counter is now at 4. **

_ PRIME MINISTER _

Not good... We need that blade. If it fell into the hands of one of our enemy nations, "trouble" wouldn't even begin to describe our situation.

_ UNDERLING _

With all due respect, sir... we're in a new world with new geography. We don't even know how much of what we know as Japan is still Japan! There are so many things we don't know, so I don't believe we have to designate the countries we know nothing about as enemies so hastily!

_ PRIME MINISTER _

And that's another reason why we need that sword! We need power in order to ensure that other, new nations don't get any ideas about attacking us; all I'm doing is making sure Japan isn't left behind the rest of the world!

_ UNDERLING _

I understand, sir. However, it's clear that our current means aren't going to work. We'll need to try something else.

_ PRIME MINISTER _

Hm... How's the bounty working?

_ UNDERLING _

Ah, that's the thing... The initial bounty hunters that took the job have all come back empty-handed. At this point, some of them are beginning to wonder if Hibana even exists or if this is some kind of extremely elaborate prank. Some have even speculated about whether we're the real Japanese government or just some people with a lot of time and money on their hands.

_ PRIME MINISTER _

Dammit!

** Reasons this story would never be greenlit by Nintendo: People swear. Including Samus. I know Samus doesn't swear in her games, but if she were a real person, she almost certainly would, after the trauma she's been through, and the fact that she was in the military, and that is a swear-heavy institution. **

_ UNDERLING _

B-but we'll come up with something, I assure you!

_ PRIME MINISTER _

Of course you will. After you do, you'll tell me. Now, leave. I have a lot to think about.

_ UNDERLING _

Yes, sir.

_The underling bows and walks out. After a few seconds, the Prime Minister says_

_ PRIME MINISTER _

Ugh... How powerful can this sword really be? It's just a sword. We have guns!

_Standing beside the Prime Minister's desk his secretary says_

_ MIZUHO _

And how well have those worked for you? If I recall, Hibana has stopped every one of those guns with just that sword.

_ PRIME MINISTER _

Ah, but we have the replica Akujiki, Banba-san. It functions mostly as well as the original.

_ MIZUHO _

Whoever told you that was lying. Technology is a wonderful thing, but there is only so much it can do, in the face of spiritual power. However, on the subject of Hibana, I think I know of someone who can help. An old... friend of mine that I discovered the presence of a little while back. During what we've dubbed "The StarCross Incident", she was busy making a living for herself by killing the strange new monsters appearing on different planets. She is a bounty hunter, and to talk to her, we'll need to be able to reach space itself.

** I know what you're asking: Why do they call it the StarCross Incident? That's a good question! Ya see-- **

**[** BUSY PORT **]**

Hibana washes up, passed out, at the edge of a port with workers walking all around.

_ CIVILIAN _

What the-- is that a-- a person?! Oh man, I've gotta do something!

_The civilian races to get Hibana out of the water_

**[** NEARBY CIVILIAN'S HOME **]**

_When she wakes up, she finds herself in a bed in an unknown location. Slowly perching herself on her elbows, she looks around._

_ HIBANA _

Well, this is certainly a lot better than the river... Where am I? Wherever it is, I've gotta thank the people in charge... Wait, Akujiki! Where is it?!

_Looking around in a panic, Hibana sees her sword in the the corner of her room right next to her bed. She breaths a sigh of relief._

**[** DOWNSTAIRS KITCHEN **]**

Hibana makes her way down the stairs of the house, and to the kitchen, where she sees a woman alone, cooking.

_ HIBANA _

Excuse me?

_ HOME OWNER _

Oh, you're awake!

_ HIBANA _

Right, um, firstly, thank you so much; you don't know how long I've been awake!

_ HOME OWNER _

That makes sense.

_ HIBANA _

Ah, what with the being passed out in the water, you mean...

_ HOME OWNER _

Well, that, too. But also because we brought you in at 9 AM on Tuesday, and it's about 3:08 PM.

_ HIBANA _

Well, I--

_ HOME OWNER _

Thursday.

_ HIBANA _

... Seriously? I actually slept for over a day?

_ HOME OWNER _

Well, you had a brief waking period on Wednesday, when you complained to me about why your parents allowed you to leave with... Jimushi, was it?

_ HIBANA _

... Seriously? I actually told you that?

_ HOME OWNER _

You were a bit groggy. And might I say, I'm sorry; that is no reason to put your daughter out.

_ HIBANA _

... Right, well, thank you very much, Ms... What was your name again?

_ HOME OWNER _

Illia. And you're very welcome.

_ HIBANA _

By the way, how long have you been living in Japan?

_ ILLIA _

Probably about... 3 months.

_ HIBANA _

Wow. So, why'd you decide to move?

_ ILLIA _

I didn't. I woke up, and all of a sudden my house was here one day.

_ HIBANA _

Ah yeah. I'm still not sure what the hell happened to the world.

_ ILLIA _

An archaeologist named Croft put out a statement recently. She said that the entire structure of the world was rearranged by a group of mad men.

_ HIBANA _

... I should have a harder time believing that than I do...

_ ILLIA _

Heh! Well, it was hard for me to accept at first, but I suppose it was as good an explanation as any for how my entire home ended up in Japan. So glad I took Japanese as an extracurricular.

_ HIBANA _

Right? Well, I really should get going, I've got to get to... Huh... I don't really have a destination, do I? This is interesting. By the way, where are we right now?

_ ILLIA _

We're in Nagoya.

_ HIBANA _

Oh God, no. I can't be in Nagoya -- I had a terrible break up here. I also hate Saitama.

_ILLIA_

You can't swear off the entirety of Nagoya because of a break up!

_ HIBANA _

Watch me.

Illia laughs at Hibana's pettiness

_ HIBANA _

But seriously, I can't stay here long. I'll be taking my leave, now; we don't need you to get in trouble for harboring a fugitive.

_ ILLIA _

I see... Wait, what?

 **[** TOKYO, JAPAN, KANTEI **]**

_The Prime Minister sits across from his newest attempt at obtaining Akujiki and he waits for a response._

_ PRIME MINISTER _

Well, are you on board?

_ SAMUS _

Sure, it's just... You haven't discussed my pay.

** Writing Samus was nerve-wracking, because the last time Samus had an extended amount of dialogue, it was received very poorly. Then, after I reminded myself what the issues with the writing in that game were, I felt slightly better. Slightly. That was also the best part: She and Hibana have personalities that are largely up to interpretation, so it's very freeing. It also means I have plenty of room to mess up in the eyes of the fans. But there are like 20 Shinobi fans in existense, and three of them like Nightshade, so I wasn't really worried about Hibana. **

_ PRIME MINISTER _

The pay was on the wanted posters.

_ SAMUS _

Something about being in space got in the way of me seeing wanted posters on Earth. Strange, I know.

** Look, I know, I know, we don’t want to remember Other M. But the thing is that Young, Angry Samus actually makes sense! Her entire race was murdered! Twice! And she’s in the military! And from what Angseth in Metroid Prime 2 was like, I’m pretty sure Samus was the  _only_  girl there! You’d get pretty surly if you were her, too! And probably  _very_ resistant to someone trying to get close to you, because if you’ve had two sets of parents that died, the last thing you’d want is Adam coming in and saying “I am your new father” but not in that one way. Because no. For multiple reasons. For one thing, Samus is a top. **

_ PRIME MINISTER _

*Ahem*. I see. Well, I can promise you 40 million yen!

_ SAMUS _

... Hm...

_ PRIME MINISTER _

Well?

_ SAMUS _

Okay. I get it. 40 million sounds like a big number if you’re not Japanese. I have an idea. How about  _I_  name the price?

_ PRIME MINISTER _

What?

_ SAMUS _

How about 300 million yen?

** This is, of all things, a reference to the 300 Million Yen Robbery of 1968. How I came to know about that, I have no idea. **

_ PRIME MINISTER _

THREE. HUNDRED--

_ SAMUS _

Or, I could just take my business elsewhere.

_ PRIME MINISTER _

... Fine. But you will retrieve the sword for me.

_ SAMUS _

Of course. If you don't mind me asking; why is this sword so special?

_ PRIME MINISTER _

Akujiki was a family heirloom, and Hibana has taken it from me. I may not look it, but I truly am the sentimental type.

_Samus's eyes dart around the room, taking into account the lack of any pictures or anything of special mention_

** Get it? Because Metroid’s gameplay is made up like 50% of scanning and examining. **

_ SAMUS _

( _Right._..)

Of course, sir. I'll have Hibana dead and your sword back to you before you know it.

_ PRIME MINISTER _

Thank you.

_Samus stands up, doesn't bow, and starts to walk out of the office._

_ PRIME MINISTER _

Oh, and one other thing!

_ SAMUS _

Hm?

_ PRIME MINISTER _

It's just... My Chief Cabinet Secretary, Ms. Mizuho Banba... She says you're an old friend of hers. Out of curiosity, where do you know her from?

_She turns around to look at Mizuho. Looking her up and down, she says_

_ SAMUS _

No idea. I'm sorry, but if we've met before, I don't remember it.

_ MIZUHO _

Ah, I see. I suppose it was a bit much to expect -- no -- to  _hope_  that the great bounty hunter Samus Aran would remember me; you've had quite a full life. Please, forgive my arrogance.

_She bows, and Samus says_

_ SAMUS _

It's fine.

_And she leaves the room._

_ PRIME MINISTER _

Well, I'm sorry to hear that.

_ MIZUHO _

It's fine. What matters is, she is going to get the job done. I know it.

_ PRIME MINISTER _

I hope you're right. By the way... what is your personal interest in this?

_ MIZUHO _

Excuse me? I'm just looking out for Japan's best interests. It's for the people, and besides... I was born here. I'd hate to see my home destroyed.

_ PRIME MINISTER _

We both know that's a lie. I don't entirely know what's going on, but you haven't been the same person you used to be in quite a while... Ever since that StarCross incident...

_ MIZUHO _

... Hn, hn, hn... HeheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

_After composing herself, Banba looks back at the door._

_ MIZUHO _

Don't worry, Mr. Prime Minister. When all is said and done, Japan will be safe, and you will be able to breathe easier. Does that sound good to you?

_ PRIME MINISTER _

...

_ MIZUHO _

Of course it does.


	3. Chapter 3

**[** KURAIN VILLAGE **]**

_Hibana walks into the entrance to Kurain Village and takes in her surroundings._

_ HIBANA _

Boy oh boy, the world's certainly gotten crazy, hasn't it? I feel like someone was putting together a patchwork quilt when they made this place.

_Looking around at the districts and such, she says_

_ HIBANA _

Still, this place certainly has a nice, at-home feel to it.

_ MAYA _

Glad to hear you say so.

_ HIBANA _

Hm?

_Turning to her left, Hibana sees Maya Fey standing next to her, smiling_

_ MAYA _

We don't get a lot of tourists around here. The name's Maya Fey. So, what can I do ya for?

_ HIBANA _

Um... Well... I suppose I was wondering what you knew about... you know...

_ MAYA _

Ah, I get ya. You're wondering about the new digs. Yeah, I gotta be straight with ya, I have no idea what happened here. I mean, one day I go to sleep and everything's all normal, then I wake up, walk outside, and everything's all crazy! You know there was a giant pit filled with spikes at the foot of my door?*

_* An effect of the StarCross Incident_

_ HIBANA _

Well, that... doesn't sound good...

_ MAYA _

Yeah, then everything went back to normal... for the most part, I mean.*

_* The end of the StarCross Incident_

_ HIBANA _

Ugh... great...

_ MAYA _

Anything else?

_ HIBANA _

You know? No. I don't really know what I'm doing right about now.

_ MAYA _

Oh, I've been there before.

_ HIBANA _

Yeah? And what'd you do to get over it?

_ MAYA _

Well, I gave my life a serious look. I realized that I was wandering around aimlessly while avoiding what I really needed to do with myself. That was when I got in gear and became the master of my spirit channeling school!

_ HIBANA _

Hm... Take a look at myself, huh? Sounds worth a shot.

_ MAYA _

Of course. Now, if you need a place to begin your introspective look, I'd like to take you to my school.

_ HIBANA _

Pretty nice to a stranger. You always this accepting?

_ MAYA _

Partly, but the fact that you have a sword on your back makes me feel that we're safer with you on our side.

 **[** TOKYO, CITY STREETS **]**

_Power Suit deactivated, Samus Aran makes her way through Tokyo's streets, toward Hibana's apartment._

_ SAMUS _

( _This is the place... I should be able to learn more about a destination she may have had if I look around._ )

_Walking inside, she makes her way up to..._

_( PRIME MINISTER_

_Hibana's apartment is on the fourth floor, door number 3.)_

 

_At that moment, Samus sees a small child in front of the door to Hibana's apartment_

_ SAMUS _

Excuse me, little boy, what's your name?

_ CHILD _

Hiroshi Watanabe.

_ SAMUS _

Well, hello, Hiroshi Watanabe, I'm Samus Aran, it's very nice to meet you. So, Hiroshi, are you looking for Hibana?

_ CHILD _

Yep. Haven't seen her for a while, and my birthday party's in a week.

_ SAMUS _

I see. So, when's the last time you saw her, by the way?

_ CHILD _

A few weeks ago, I guess. She told me she was a ninja and then she ran off.

_  SAMUS _

... Is that... so? And where exactly did you see her going?

_ CHILD _

It was... down the street.

_ SAMUS _

...

_ CHILD _

...

_ SAMUS _

... In which direction?

_ CHILD _

Um... I was never any good with north and weast and stuff like that...

_Surprisingly patiently, Samus asks_

_ SAMUS _

From the front door to this building, was it left or right?

_ CHILD _

Which one's left?

_Raising the child's left arm, Samus explains_

_ SAMUS _

This one.

_ CHILD _

She went right.

_ SAMUS _

Thank you! You've been a great help!

_ CHILD _

You're welcome! By the way, is Hibana home? I need to tell her the dress code for my birthday party.

_ SAMUS _

We just talked about the fact that she's-- wait, your birthday party has a dress code?

_ CHILD _

Yep.

_ SAMUS _

And you came directly to her house just to tell her that?

_ CHILD _

My sister's tying up the phone calling her boyfriend.

_ SAMUS _

You don't... have a cell phone?

_ CHILD _

It's charging.

_ SAMUS _

( _It's... charging. Oh, someone please look after this child._ )

... Well, Hibana's not here right now.

_ CHILD _

Then what do you want in her apartment?

_ SAMUS _

I'm a friend of hers, and she wanted me to pick something up. Don't worry, though, I'll tell her about the dress code when I see her.

_Hiroshi starts walking off, as this sounds like a good plan to him, and he tells Samus._

_ CHILD _

Okay, but don't forget, it's formal wear.

_ SAMUS _

( _He's not questioning the fact that a little bit ago I didn't seem to know where Hibana was and now I suddenly knew she wanted me to pick something up?_ )

Got it!

_After he's out of sight, Samus thinks to herself_

_ SAMUS _

( _Well, this means she probably left the same day that she completed the Kurohagane mission. The Prime Minister informed me that that mission lasted over 24 hours, so she likely looked for some place to sleep, especially since that kid was awake and about when she left, meaning it was in the morning.Her own place would have been a bit risky when running from the government, however. I guess the new mission is to find an inn in the area, in the direction she was last headed. First, however..._ )

  
_Looking at the door, she thinks_

_ SAMUS _

( _What are the odds?_ )

  
_Grabbing the handle and opening the door, she walks in_

_ SAMUS _

( _Definitely sleep-deprived if she left the door unlocked._ )

 

_Looking around, she sees a photo of Hibana and that kid from earlier on Hibana's dresser. Slipping it out, she pockets it and moves on... mostly_

_ SAMUS _

Wait, formal wear?

 **[** INN **]**

_Walking into a rather budget looking inn, Samus walked up to the front desk and asked their receptionist_

_ SAMUS _

Excuse me, have you seen this woman?

_ RECEPTIONIST _

Hm? Oh, that's Hibana! She came around here about three weeks ago, actually!

_ SAMUS _

Oh, thank you! I've been looking for her!

_ RECEPTIONIST _

Yeah, it was weird, though. She walked up here behind the counter and gave me a hug. After that, she just left.

_ SAMUS _

Oh...

RECEPTIONIST

If you don't mind me asking-- why are you looking for her?

_ SAMUS _

I'm just a concerned friend.

_ RECEPTIONIST _

Oh...

_ SAMUS _

Hm?

_ RECEPTIONIST _

Nothing, it's just that I thought maybe you were her...

_ SAMUS _

Hm?

_ RECEPTIONIST _

Ah, never mind; that kind of thing's still kind of a sensitive topic, these days.

_ SAMUS _

Right, well, you've been a help!

_Samus proceeds to check shop after shop looking for Hibana, and showing people her picture just to make sure. What she gets are somewhat confusing results. Standing outside of a shop, she thinks_

_ SAMUS _

( _Okay, that last place hadn't seen her, so she didn't visit here. From what I've heard, she seems relatively social, so if she had any friends here, she would have shown up. Hm... Strange thing is, Hibana seems nice enough that stealing is starting to seem a bit odd of a thing for her to do. And she had enough friends that I don't know why she would risk every facet of her life just to steal a sword... Strange... Regardless, if she was going somewhere in particular, she didn't tell anyone... I should get to that forest the Prime Minister told me about..._ )

 

 **[** KURAIN VILLAGE, SCHOOL OF CHANNELING, WINDING WAY **]**

_Hibana follows the Kurain channeling school's master, when a question occurs to her_

_ HIBANA _

Hey, Maya?

_ MAYA _

Yes?

_ HIBANA _

What did you mean by "safer"?

_ MAYA _

Hm?

_ HIBANA _

Earlier, you said that the sword on my back made you feel as if you'd be "safer" with me on your side.

_ MAYA _

Oh, yeah, that... So, there's something I'd like to ask you about, and I was kinda waiting until we got more acquainted with each other.

_ HIBANA _

If there's a problem, I'd like to help in any way that I can.

_ MAYA _

Right, so, here's the thing. Just outside of town, there's a forest monster, and it's kinda been kidnapping our residents.

_ HIBANA _

What?!

_ MAYA _

Yeah. I don't really know what to do, frankly. Part of me wants to just pack everyone up and leave, but... this place is our home, you know? And then I think about those kidnapping victims, and... I just can't leave.

_ HIBANA _

... Take me there.

_ MAYA _

What?

_ HIBANA _

I'll get everyone back, if they're still alive, and I promise you that this will be the last time that any of you deal with this monster of yours.

_ MAYA _

Oh... Okay!

 **[** FOREST CLEARING **]**

_Looking at the site of the helicopter wreck caused by Hibana, Samus (now in the power suit) scopes out the area, and spots something. Zooming in, she notes that it is a broken tree branch and a rather deep impression on the ground. Moving over to the spot, she notes multiple shoe prints on the ground, leading to a river._

_ SAMUS _

... *Sigh*

_Samus notes the direction of the current and jumps into the river._


	4. To Stand Against an Overwhelming Enemy

**[** FOREST OUTSIDE OF KURAIN **]**

_Maya and Hibana move deeper into the forest outside of Kurain Village, and they look for the monster that had been kidnapping people._

_ HIBANA _

So, do you know what it looks like?

_ MAYA _

... We've only ever gotten glimpses of it, so I don't really know much...

_ HIBANA _

That's fine... You know, Maya, you didn't have to come along. You could have just shown me the forest and let me take care of the rest.

_ MAYA _

No. These are my people. I might not be able to save them, but I should at least be there to comfort them.

_ HIBANA _

That's very brave of you.

_ MAYA _

...

_ HIBANA _

( _She's nervous, and for good reason. I have to try to calm her down._ )

So, Maya? What kind of place is Kurain, anyway?

_ MAYA _

Hm? Oh, it's a pretty laid back place. It's small, but that's all right, because everyone there feels like a part of a big family. It's kinda nice that I get to feel like the big sister to a lot of the kids around. Especially as the channeling school master...

_ HIBANA _

I see. So, do you guys have a lot of festivals or something, then?

_ MAYA _

Oh, heck yeah! And we pull together to make every one the best we can make them! Even if we have to hold back on the spending a little to get the money for it in the first place.

_ HIBANA _

Money's kinda tight?

_ MAYA _

Oh yeah, I'll show you the scroll later: 107 to save money!

_ HIBANA _

107 ways? ( _Being a spirit medium sounds like a rough way of life..._ )

_Hibana chuckles_

_ MAYA _

Hm? What's so funny?

_ HIBANA _

Oh, it's just that from the look of the place, I thought that any scrolls you had would be, like esoteric knowledge only mediums would know.

_ MAYA _

Nah, if you want that, you should see our folding screen!

_ HIBANA _

I'll have to take you up on that when we get back.

_ MAYA _

Sure! I'll even get us some burg--

_??? _

RROOGAAAHHHHH!!!!!

_The sound of a monstrous roar sends all the animal life in the region running past Hibana and Maya to the right._

_ MAYA _

Where did that come from?

_Looking on the ground in the direction the animals are coming from, she says_

_ HIBANA _

I'm guessing that way's where we'll need to go. I'll ask you again: Are you sure that you want to come along?

_Getting her composure together, she shakes her head_

_ MAYA _

If there's a problem, I'd like to help in any way I can!

_Hibana can't help but smile at the woman._

_ HIBANA _

Okay. You can save the others, then.

 **[** OGRE'S DEN **]**

_The women slowly walk into a cave where they hear the sound of fire crackling, and they go farther in. Soon, they see a tall, muscled, green man with long red hair standing in front of a group of chained up spirit mediums_

_ HIBANA _

You! What do you think you're doing?!

_Not turning around, Ogre says_

_ OGRE _

This is none of your business. Leave at once!

_ HIBANA _

Certainly, but only as long as you let these women go! They have nothing to offer you!

_ OGRE _

On the contrary...

_He says, turning around to face Hibana_

_ OGRE _

... I need them to teach me the secret of their spirit channeling. I live to absorb the techniques of the greatest fighters of all. If they could teach me to channel spirits, then I would have the opportunity to learn from masters long dead.

_ HIBANA _

Are you serious?! This is absolutely ridiculous!

_ MAYA _

Yeah! And we can't teach you the technique! The women of our village are born with the ability!

_ OGRE _

Then they will channel for me, and I will have the opportunity to spar with the masters! It makes no difference to me!

_In a low whisper, the ninja says,_

_ HIBANA _

Maya, I'll distract him. You go get the mediums, okay?

_ MAYA _

Y... Yeah, all right!

_She takes a kodachi from her back and speaks to Ogre again_

_ HIBANA _

I'm giving you one last chance.

_ OGRE _

Hm... You fancy yourself a fighter as well... Then let us begin.

_As Hibana and Ogre charge at one another, Maya gets to work on the chains biding the women._

_Hibana first makes to stab Ogre, who dodges to the left, and moves his knee up to hit her in the stomach. Hibana reacts, and puts her hands up to block the knee, using its momentum and her position to bound off of it, flipping forward in the air, landing on the ground, and rolling to absorb the impact. As she turns around, she sees that Ogre is already throwing a kick at her, and she ducks to dodge it. Coming back up, she stabs at him again, but he pushes the kodachi out of the way, and throws a punch down at her. She ducks again, flips the kodachi to a reverse grip in her hand, and stabs him in the leg. She begins repeatedly punching the kodachi, and forms the seal of energy, causing a giant fiery explosion to erupt from her, and blow him back, and blew the kodachi out of his leg. As it subsided, Ogre got up from the ground, and looked around for any trace of his opponent. She seemed to be gone. He then notices Maya trying to free his captives. He jumps after her, and as he gets halfway to closing the distance completely, he is met with an upward kick to the chin from Hibana; a kick which then triggers yet another explosion, sending Ogre off into the air, and crashing into the ceiling. As Hibana believes she’s taken the upper hand, Ogre shoots a blast from his eyes, and knocks her into the ground. He bashes on the ceiling to dislodge himself, and comes down on her with a stomp to the abdomen. Jumping off of her, he takes a wide stance above his target, and throws a punch down at her that lands directly on her face. As he rains down more punches, Hibana eventually grabs her other kodachi, and points it up toward Ogre’s next punch, causing him to stop half-way to avoid stabbing himself. Taking the time to collect herself, she throws a kick up toward his exposed groin area, only to be blocked, and grabbed by the leg. He picks her up and swings her in the air before throwing her toward the ceiling he was lodged in just earlier. She braces herself for impact, and as soon as she catches herself, she sees Ogre jumping to follow up. She flashsteps out of the way at the last second, and as soon as Ogre looks over to see where she went, she punches him in the nose, sending him right back to the ground. Sticking her kodachi into the ceiling, she activates the energy seal again, and is surrounded by a green glow, as she shoots blast after blast of green energy at him. He puts his arms up to block the incoming barrage, causing him to be pushed farther and farther into the ground, pushing up dust clouds._

_As the dust settles, Hibana notices nothing going on._

 

_ HIBANA _

... Is that it? Wait...

_She feels an oppressive wave of energy pass by her_

_ HIBANA _

What the hell is that ki?!

_Ogre flies out of the dust cloud, completely transformed. Gone was his humanoid green figure and long red hair. Instead, he’d become some grotesque abomination on two legs, with a pair of demonic wings and horns, an arm made of eight monstrously large serpents, and large, clawed feet._

_He grips Hibana by the neck, and squeezes, before she grabs her second kodachi, and stabs at him, barely managing to pierce his skin._

_Back with Maya, she's clearly having trouble with the chains, as she smashes at them with a rock._

_ SPIRIT MEDIUM _

Master, hurry!

_ MAYA _

I'm trying, I'm trying! This was the heaviest rock I could pick up! Wait a minute... Okay, that was stupid of me!

_Putting her hands together, Maya closes her eyes in concentration._

_ SPIRIT MEDIUM _

What are you doing?

_ MAYA _

I'm having a very long series of conversations with different spirits, trying to see which one is the strongest. It's really difficult when you have to find one randomly...

_Soon, her arms bulk up, signaling that she has channeled someone stronger than her_

_ SPIRIT MEDIUM _

Who are you?

_ CHANNELED SPIRIT THAT IS SIGNIFICANTLY STRONGER THAN MAYA _

Not important right now. Let's get you ladies free, eh?

_Back at the fight, Hibana and Ogre fly all over the room. Hibana tries as best as she can to avoid Ogre's blows, because goodness, is he strong, and this leaves her mostly on defense, unfortunately. As Maya finishes with the women, Hibana notices them running out of the cave_

__

_ HIBANA _

( _Just hold out a little longer and then you can do it, Hibana!_ )

 

_When all the mediums are gone, she says,_

_ HIBANA _

I don't know about you, but I am going to  _enjoy_  this next part!

_Stabbing both kodachi into Ogre's abdomen, she kicks him backward and gets into a running stance. Bolting at him, she preforms the explosive Ka'en jutsu. As the explosion happens, she throws two kunai and stabs him in the eyes. After all of this, Ogre falls to the ground, and Hibana breathes a sigh of relief._

**[** OUTSIDE OF OGRE'S DEN **]**

_Hibana walks outside and notices Maya standing there waiting for her with the rest of the mediums_

_ HIBANA _

Oh, you waited?

_ MAYA _

Well, of course! I wanted to make sure you were okay!

_ HIBANA _

Oh... Thanks.

_ MAYA _

You're welcome. Hm... Maybe I should channel someone who's good at sewing.

_ HIBANA _

Hm?

_ MAYA _

Your suit's got a rip on the collar.

_Looking down, Hibana sees what Maya was talking about_

_ HIBANA _

Huh... I may have to take you up on that offer, Maya. But for now, let's get these women home safely, eh?

_ MAYA _

Sounds good to me!

 **[** KURAIN VILLAGE **]**

_Hibana, Maya, and the spirit mediums all walk back to Kurain_

_ MAYA _

You all go get some rest. It's been a hectic time, hasn't it?

_ SPIRIT MEDIUM _

Yes. Thank you, Mystic Maya. And thank you, as well, madame. I cannot express my gratitude enough for saving us! Thank you so much! If you ever need anything of us, just say the word!

_ HIBANA _

It's fine. Seriously, you all need to get back home. I'm sure your families are waiting for you.

_They all disperse_

_ PEARL _

Mystic Maya!

_Pearl Fey shouts as she runs up to Maya and Hibana._

_ MAYA _

What's happening, Pearly? Oh! Hibana, this is my cousin, Pearl.

_ HIBANA _

Hello, Pearl.

_ PEARL _

Hello, Ms. Hibana! So, the other mediums are all safe?

_ MAYA _

Yep! Safe and sound, thanks to Hibana over here!

_ HIBANA _

I can't take all the credit; you were the one that actually saved them.

_ MAYA _

Yeah, I guess you're right! I did pretty good, there! Anyway, was there anything else you wanted, Pearly?

_ PEARL _

Oh, that's right! Someone's looking for Hibana! She's back at the school.

_ MAYA _

Oh, you have a friend?

_ HIBANA _

Not any that know where I am, no... Let's go see who this is.


	5. A Better Day Than it Could Have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibana meets another of her pursuers, and the two of them have words.  
> Also, I have so few things to inform you of on this story that I'm just going to start using asterisks.

**[** KURAIN VILLAGE, SCHOOL OF CHANNELING, OUTSIDE THE FRONT DOOR **]**

_Hibana walks outside to see a woman in a jean jacket, t-shirt, and black cargo pants sitting next to the front door._

_ HIBANA _

Who are you?

_She asks, bringing her hand to her two kodachi on her back_

_ SAMUS _

That's not very important, now is it?*

_ HIBANA _

Maya, Pearl, both of you go inside until I say you can come out, or until everything dies down.

_ MAYA _

What the--

_ PEARL _

Huh?

_ HIBANA _

Just do it! Trust me...

_They do as they're told._

_ HIBANA _

Lemme guess; another bounty hunter?

_Materializing the suit around her, Samus says_

_ SAMUS _

Correct.

_Pointing her gun at Hibana, she shoots a blast that Hibana deflects down to the ground. She quickly flash steps past Samus and away from the school._

_ HIBANA _

Not really in the mood to destroy the school of the people who showed me hospitality!

_Samus demonstrates incredible speed as she runs out and whips a plasma beam at Hibana, who dodges it and backflips onto a house, forming hand signs before blasting back at Samus with fire, which she blocks_

_ HIBANA _

Because of course the suit's resistant to fire.

_Samus fires three blasts at Hibana as she jumps up toward her. Dodging, she runs to the left and triggers the jutsu of Kamaitachi, surrounding her in a blue glow. Turning around, she sees multiple yellow blasts coming at her. Slashing repeatedly, she sends off shock waves that cancel the blasts out. Taking advantage of the situation, she runs directly at Samus and takes a slash at her stomach with her kodachi. As the sword slides off of it, Hibana dive rolls to gain more distance. Landing on her right knee, she turns to see Samus's foot coming directly at her. Moving her chin out of he way, she spins up to her feet, jumps, and kicks Samus's back in one swift motion._

_ HIBANA _

And the suit's better than my kodachi! This just keeps getting better.

_She puts the kodachi back and readies herself for hand to hand combat. Rushing her opponent, she gives her a forearm to the back. Samus, trying to regain her balance, jumps up in the air, doing a corkscrew and lands facing Hibana. At their distance, long range weapons wouldn't work as well, so she closes the distance and punches Hibana directly in the stomach. Pinning her to the ground, Samus brings up her cannon arm and readies a blast, before Hibana says_

_ HIBANA _

Wait! You shouldn't kill me!

_Canceling her blast, Samus asks_

_ SAMUS _

Okay, why?

_ HIBANA _

Uh... I don't know. I was hoping to come up with a reason while I was objecting... I didn't.

_ SAMUS _

I see... Very well.

_Readying it again, Hibana repeats_

_ HIBANA _

Wait, you shouldn't kill me!

_ SAMUS _

Do you actually have a reason this time?

_ HIBANA _

Indeed I do. First off; why are you doing this?

_ SAMUS _

Do you understand how a bounty works?

_ HIBANA _

But what did they tell you?

_ SAMUS _

That they need you dead, and that I need to bring back that sword, Akujiki.

_ HIBANA _

Okay, but you have to understand that I took this sword for a reason. I'm sure you have a moral compass, so let me explain! See, this sword is a special one. It's very powerful; much more so than you would think. If the government got their hands on this, do you know what they would do?

_ SAMUS _

They're a government.

_ HIBANA _

So, you understand! I couldn't let them abuse this!

_ SAMUS _

Okay, so what would  _you_  do with it? What makes you so much better than them?

_ HIBANA _

Well, that's the thing... I don't actually have any plan except make sure they don't get it.

_After a lull period, Samus finally cancels her blast._

_ SAMUS _

... Okay, fine.

_ HIBANA _

Wait... You believe me?

_ SAMUS _

I met a lot of your friends back home. You seem to be a good enough person. And besides, I have a moral compass, as you say.**

_Standing back up, she helps Hibana to her feet._

_ SAMUS _

And I could kill you if you double cross me, anyway.

_ HIBANA _

...

_Hibana stares directly in front of her._

_ SAMUS _

... Are you staring at my chest plate?

_ HIBANA _

No, it's just that I... You are really...  _really_  tall...

_She says with a slight blush._

_ SAMUS _

... Yes, I am.

_ HIBANA _

Wait, what was that double crossing stuff?

_ SAMUS _

I'm taking you with me.

_ HIBANA _

Wait, wait, wait--

_ SAMUS _

You have no plan, right?

_ HIBANA _

Okay, that's true, but--

_ SAMUS _

But what?

_ HIBANA _

Um... What is your name?

_ SAMUS _

Samus.

_ HIBANA _

Do you have a last name?

_ SAMUS _

You earn the last name.

_ HIBANA _

Great... So, where are we going?

_ SAMUS _

Now you worry about the destination... I'm taking the sword to somewhere I trust. Figured you wouldn't just give it over, all things considered, so just having you come along was the best option.

_ HIBANA _

Well, look who's smart...

 **[** ATOP A BUILDING IN TOKYO **]**

_ HIBANA _

Wow... What's that?

_ SAMUS _

It's my ship, what does it look like?

_ HIBANA _

Not a ship, I'll tell ya that. Doesn't look all that great, either.

_ SAMUS _

Well, look who's rude.

_ HIBANA _

I’m in a bit of a mood.

 **[** ONBOARD SAMUS'S GUNSHIP **]**

_Once Hibana and Samus walk into Samus's ship, Samus turns around and says_

_ SAMUS _

Lemme show you to your room.

 **[** BRIG **]**

_ HIBANA _

This is the brig-- you have a brig? Whatever, I'm not staying in the brig.

_ SAMUS _

You're staying in the brig. I still don't trust you all the way.

_ HIBANA _

Seriously?

_ SAMUS _

I just met you, and you could easily have been making up a story. You'll stay in the brig, I'll contact my employer. If what you said checks out, you can graduate to the cockpit. Are we clear?

_ HIBANA _

... *Sigh* Fine...

_ SAMUS _

Good.

_A bit later, we see Hibana sitting in a cell against the wall, and Samus nowhere to be seen._

_ HIBANA _

*Sigh* This is your life now, Hibana. All of the things you cared about back home are a distant memory, because you had to be a freaking do-gooder. No more going to the inn to chat up the receptionist. No more stopping at the florist's place and making conversation for little purpose other than checking if his daughter was around. I mean, he was cool too, but she was... Boy, Kurohagane was definitely wrong. If I'm Queen of the Soulless, then why do I feel like crying at every moment of the day?... Oh God, no. I am not going to do it. Not now! I-I'm not g-going to cry!

_She strains herself in what she knows is a losing battle. Soon, she slumps over, hands over her face, and she finally lets herself cry._

_ HIBANA _

Great... I-I'm c-crying in a stranger's b-b-b-brig! I'm a-a-absolutely ridiculous!

_Samus walks into the room and says_

_ SAMUS _

Judging by the Prime Minister's dodgy behavior, I've determined that-- huh?

_She notices her captive crying in the corner._

_ SAMUS _

Um... Are you gonna... are you gonna be all right?

_ HIBANA _

... N-no! No, I'm not! I've had the worst few weeks of my life! My old master's dead, I'm a fugitive, several people have tried to kill me, and when I finally find some people who will take me in with no questions asked, someone else tries to kill me, and then takes me captive on her ship! No, I'm not g-gonna be "all right"!

_Taking in the sight before her, Samus walks over to Hibana's cell and opens it. Tentatively deciding what to do, Samus sits down next to Hibana and slowly puts her right arm around her shoulders._

_ SAMUS _

I'm... I'm sorry... about... that... I, um... know some things about hardship and loss... Listen, it might not be the safest option, but I can take you back to that village.

_Her tears slowly stop, and Hibana says_

_ HIBANA _

No. Even when I was there, I knew I'd have to leave. Besides, I groggily revealed some rather personal information to a receptionist at a nearby inn, and facing her again would be slightly embarrassing for me.

_Both of them chuckle at the sentiment. As Samus takes her arm off of Hibana, Hibana notes,_

_ HIBANA _

Hey, I got you to laugh... And here you were trying to kill me earlier.

_ SAMUS _

You're never letting that go, are you?

_ HIBANA _

Probably not. So, why aren't we moving?

_ SAMUS _

Well, I needed to be sure about whether or not I would be keeping you on board. Besides, once I take off, I'm gonna be a pretty big 49x15 feet beacon, so we'll have to haul ass if we don't want them to send any air support after us.

_ HIBANA _

You really think that anything they have can dent your ship?

_ SAMUS _

I don't like underestimating people who deal in demon swords and ninja magic.

_ HIBANA _

Point taken. In that case, I propose we haul said ass.

_Standing up, Samus says_

_ SAMUS _

Yeah, you're right. Come on, you've graduated to the cockpit.

_ HIBANA _

My parents would be so proud.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Because this is the Nintendo and SEGA crossover we've all been waiting for! Mario what? Sonic who?  
> ** I considered having Samus bring up that she's worked for the government before, and saying that there's a part of what Hibana said that hits home with the younger version of herself that left the government institution in a rage. Then I decided she's not that intimate a person when first meeting someone. Nor that talkative with most people, even if she's known them for a while. She strikes me as the type to gladly let you do most of the talking.  
> *** Okay, this is a mild spoiler, but I'm proud of that joke, so I'm gonna explain it. In addition to just relaying a sarcastic sense of being elated, that's a joke about (within this completely noncanon continuity) Hibana being gay. Get it? Because cock. And lesbians are not typically known for loving cock. Not sure how they feel about some intersex girls who have them. Guess it's a lesbian-by-lesbian basis, really. Also, it's a Class-S joke. If you're unaware (because you don't know about societal expectations of teenage girls in a country you don't live in), Class-S is a concept wherein girls in high school are expected to make close relationships with one another, in almost a romantic sense, to practice for when they "graduate to real relationships with men". To not move on is seen as childish. As childish, maybe, as the fact that she just made a cock joke. So you see, Hibana "graduates" to "cock". There was a lot packed in there (and that thing I just said sounded like a cock joke, but unfortunately I did not do that on purpose).


	6. Smoothing out the Jagged Edges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All around, no matter who we are, we sometimes need to get rid of excess baggage. Sometimes that's people dragging us down, and sometimes it's our own egos.

**[** COCKPIT **]**

_Samus takes Hibana to the cockpit, and the ninja makes the astute observation that_

_ HIBANA _

There's only one seat.

_Samus reaches up and flips a switch. Out of the ground comes a chair._

_ HIBANA _

Oh. There we go.

_Outside, we see the ship raise up and take off._

_ HIBANA _

We're good so far. Chances are that they just haven't gotten anybody suited up to go after us yet. Oh, by the way, my government kinda deals in overkill, so--

_ COMPUTER _

Incoming projectile.

_ SAMUS _

What the hell?!

_Taking evasive action, the bounty hunter flies off to the side, dodging a missile._

_ HIBANA _

That's what I was gonna say. I mean, the citizens realize this kind of thing isn't exactly strange after the incident where I fought a bunch of robots and ninja zombies on top of a plane in the middle of the city, so they're taking full advantage of that.

_Samus dodges a few more missiles before she makes it above a layer of clouds._

_ SAMUS _

Okay, we should be out of their range by now!

_The women calm themselves down. They quickly learn that now wasn't the time for this, as a group of monsters appear outside of the ship._

_ SAMUS _

Seriously, what the hell?!

_Hibana unbuckles her seat belt and says_

_ HIBANA _

Open the top hatch.

_ SAMUS _

What?

_ HIBANA _

Open it! I'm going out there!

_ SAMUS _

What is wrong with you?

_ HIBANA _

It's time I start earning my keep, wouldn't you say?

_ SAMUS _

This is not the time!

_ HIBANA _

Don't worry, I know what I'm doing!

_ SAMUS _

... Okay, fine!

 **[** ATOP THE SHIP **]**

_Hibana comes up to the top of the ship and notes the position of the monsters. One of them shoots a blast at her, which she narrowly dodges, causing a rip in in the left arm of her suit._

_ HIBANA _

... Okay, really? Focus. How many are there?

_Looking around she notes_

HIBANA

Seven of them. Beautiful.

_Readying her kodachi, she jumps at the seven creatures, slashing them individually while stealth dashing to each one mid-air. On the seventh one, she dashes back to the top of the ship and sheaths her blade as the creatures all die simultaneously._

**]** BACK IN THE COCKPIT **]**

_Hibana returns to the cockpit and takes a seat behind Samus._

_ SAMUS _

That was pretty impressive.

_ HIBANA _

Thanks. Though, they  _did_  manage to rip my suit.

_ SAMUS _

I'm just amazed you managed to not fly off up there.

_ HIBANA _

A watermelon isn't even on the top ten list of things I could crush with my thighs.

_After Samus chuckles a bit, everything goes silent._

_ HIBANA _

...

_ SAMUS _

...

_ HIBANA _

... So... You like dogs?

_ SAMUS _

A little.

_ HIBANA _

Ah... I notice some definite muscular definition on your arms by the way.

_ SAMUS _

I should hope so.

_ HIBANA _

Yeah, that's nice... Hey, do you have a music player?

_ SAMUS _

Yes, I do.

_ HIBANA _

Cool. So, what kinda music do you listen to?

_ SAMUS _

You talk a lot, don't you?

_ HIBANA _

I try. I take it you don't?

_ SAMUS _

When I don't need to.

_ HIBANA _

Oh...

_The rest of the journey was a silent one, until Hibana found that they were landing._

_ SAMUS _

We're here.

 **[** OUTSIDE **]**

_Samus and Hibana jump off of the ship and gaze upon a structure that appears to be Samus's home. As the two start walking to the front door, Hibana says_

_ HIBANA _

I'll be honest: I thought you were taking me to some sort of bar where you know the bar tender.

_ SAMUS _

Do I look like I drink?

_ HIBANA _

I figured: bounty hunter -- probably goes drinking and gets in bar fights or something.

_ SAMUS _

No, I don't.*

_Samus leans in to the retinal scan lock on her house and then opens the door_

**[** SAMUS'S HOUSE **]**

_The inside of Samus's house is every bit as bare as Hibana had come to expect. The front room was furnished with two chairs and a coffee table._

_ HIBANA _

I'm guessing this is your house?

_ SAMUS _

Hm.

_They walked past the front room, into a hall. Taking the first door on the left, the two entered Samus's room, which had all of a king size bed, a closet, and dresser._

_ SAMUS _

Gimme the sword.

_ HIBANA _

Huh?

_ SAMUS _

The sword, give me it.

_ HIBANA _

Yeah, you're gonna have to explain why exactly it is that I would do that.

_ SAMUS _

Because this is the safe place that I needed to take it. If it's here, nobody's going to abuse it. I fight with a gun, so you don't have to worry about me using it for bad things.

_ HIBANA _

And you don't get curious about anything?

_ SAMUS _

If I get curious about its power, I'll test it on a tree or something, now give me--

_ HIBANA _

And what happens when you see it's the real deal?

_ SAMUS _

Why are you being so difficult?

_ HIBANA _

Oh, let me think about this: I start running away from a government I can't trust, and then they start sending bounty hunters after me. One of those bounty hunters shows up and says I can trust her, and all of a sudden, I'm just supposed to believe! No, there's no way I'd have a hard time accepting that!

_ SAMUS _

... ( _This woman is testing the limits of my patience._ ) How about we just go to sleep, okay? We can talk about this in the morning.

_ HIBANA _

Fine.

_Hibana turns around to leave._

_ SAMUS _

Where are you going?

_ HIBANA _

To sleep in the living room.

_ SAMUS _

On what, exactly?

_ HIBANA _

The floor.

_ SAMUS _

This is ridiculous; I have a bed right here.

_ HIBANA _

So?

_ SAMUS _

So beds are meant for people to sleep in.

_ HIBANA _

You're sleeping in it.

_ SAMUS _

Hibana, get in the bed.

_ HIBANA _

I'm not getting in the bed.

_ SAMUS _

I don't have a futon, and the ground is cold; I'm trying to be nice!

_ HIBANA _

Well, you're not very good at it, frankly! Were you this bratty when you were younger?

_ SAMUS _

Excuse me?

_ HIBANA _

Pretty sure your parents 'excused you' a bit too much actually.

_ SAMUS _

Say one more thing. One. More. Thing about--

_ HIBANA _

Gladly. For all I know, their behavior was just as shitty as their daughter's.

_Quickly closing the distance between them, Samus delivers a swift left backhand to Hibana and sends her to the ground._

_ SAMUS _

You'll be quiet when you even  _think_  about mentioning my parents, especially if you're going to badmouth them. And since you were so adamant about it, I think that  _yes_ , it would be best if you slept in the living room. Tomorrow morning, I'm putting you back on Earth, and you'll be lucky if I don't decide to see if that bounty on your head is still good.

_ HIBANA _

Well--

_ SAMUS _

Funny how I didn't tell you to talk.

_ HIBANA _

...

_With a glare, Hibana stands up and leaves the room.**_

**[** TOKYO, JAPAN, KANTEI **]**

_The Prime Minister sits at his desk, hands crossed together in front of his mouth, and he mulls over what just happened._

_ PRIME MINISTER _

This is bad. Hibana's in space. There's no way we can track her down.

_ MIZUHO _

A small setback, I assure you.

_ PRIME MINISTER _

You! This is all your fault! That bounty hunter you hired! And it's time you explained what's going on?! Mizuho Banba, the Chief Cabinet Secretary, was never as conniving as you! I demand answers!!

_ MIZUHO _

I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you...

_Glaring directly into the Prime Minister's eyes, a glow surrounds her hands, and she continues,_

_ MIZUHO _

Would you like to say that again?

_ PRIME MINISTER _

I'm sorry, I just! ... I don't know how much longer I can do this.

_ MIZUHO _

Interesting. If that is how you feel, I can understand it completely...

_Lifting up her hand, Mizuho blasts directly through the Prime Minister's chest_

_ MIZUHO _

And believe you me, Mr. Prime Minister, you'll not have to do this any longer.

_She retracts her beam, and the Prime Minister falls to the ground._

_ TIRA*** _

Here I thought you didn't go for that kind of stuff.

_Mizuho looks over to the corner of the office, covered with shadows, except for on Tira's leg, which is sticking out as she leans against the wall_

_ MIZUHO _

He was about to ruin everything we've planned for. Besides, his role was done. It was a shame, but if this was how he was going to behave, he had to go. Moving on, they will return. Hibana's morality wouldn't let her stay away. And Samus... She has a bit of an issue not sticking her nose in where she thinks she can help. For now, we just have to wait.

_ TIRA _

Of course. I just came to see what was taking you so long.

_ MIZUHO _

Don't start with me, I don't need this. Now, let's get moving.

_Disappearing into a portal, Mizuho leaves to set her plan into place._

**[** SAMUS'S HOUSE, FRONT ROOM **]**

_Hibana lies on the floor of Samus's front room, visually annoyed._

_ HIBANA _

Who does that lady think she is? I mean, why would I trust her with this sword? Oh, and that last comment;  _"funny how I didn't tell you to talk!"_  Ugh, I've been caught up on this for way too long. I need to get sleep. Today has seriously not been my day...

_Going silent, Hibana tries to get to sleep for a good while until she suddenly hears a strange sound_

_ SAMUS _

Ungh...!

_ HIBANA _

What the?

_ SAMUS _

Ngho!

_Samus's breathing starts to increase in speed_

_ HIBANA _

Is... is she-- It can't hurt to check what that is.

 **[** SAMUS'S HOUSE, SAMUS'S ROOM **]**

_Jutting the door to Samus's room slightly, Hibana sees Samus under her covers, both hands plainly visible_

_ HIBANA _

( _That rules out one possibility... Unless she's using a--_ )

Wait...

_Realization dons on her as she understands what's going on._

_ HIBANA _

( _... So? She deserves it. She was bossy, and rude, and..._ )

 

_Hibana's train of thought gets derailed when she gets a memory of her time as a child._

****

**_(Young Hibana balanced herself outside on the asphalt in the middle of the street, crying, and grabbing her arm. The neighborhood boys stood around her doing nothing but picking up the baseball that had caused the incident_ **

**_ BOY'S MOTHER _ **

**_Takeshi! What's going on? Did you throw that baseball at Hibana?_ **

**_ BOY _ **

**_Yeah, so? She deserves it. She's weird._ **

**_ HIBANA _ **

**_I-I-I'm n-n-not weird!_ **

**_ BOY _ **

**_Yeah you are! I know about people like you! Daddy says there's something wrong with you!)_ **

_In the present, Hibana looks visibly ashamed of herself._

_ HIBANA _

( _And if she was rude, then so was I. And temperamental, to boot... I went way too far..._ )

 

_She opens the door and sits down next to Samus. Picking up the bounty hunter's head and placing it on her lap, she strokes Samus's blonde hair. She begins to sing a song._

_ HIBANA _

_“_...  _I'm not sure if this is what I believe in... I'm not sure if this is what I have been longing for... Years ago, I had my fears... Now I  have my tears, I close my eyes...”_

_Samus slowly regulates her breathing and starts to wake up_

_ HIBANA _

_“Still, I choose to live in this complicated world... What I went through... Is something that I should be over now...”_ You awake?

_ SAMUS _

...

_ HIBANA _

I can't tell if you're just being dogged, or if you want me to keep singing.

_ SAMUS _

I'm fine, now.

_ HIBANA _

Good... Look, I realize that what I said earlier was way out of line. I was angry, but that was no excuse. I'm sorry, Samus.

_ SAMUS _

Hm... Apology accepted.

_ HIBANA _

Thanks, that means a lot to me. You know...

_She says as she stops stroking Samus's hair_

_ HIBANA _

We pretty much got off on the definition of the wrong foot. Wanna start over?

_ SAMUS _

Couldn't hurt.

_ HIBANA _

Okay. Hello, my name is Hibana Koji.

_ SAMUS _

My name is Samus Aran.

_ HIBANA _

It's nice to meet you, Samus. So, you had a nightmare?

_ SAMUS _

... Yeah...

_ HIBANA _

I understand. In your line of work, you must have seen a lot of things that would make you want to cry.

_ SAMUS _

Heh... I suppose this is why I don't bring people over to spend the night.

_ HIBANA _

Hm?

_ SAMUS _

I have a lot of nightmares, actually...

_ HIBANA _

You should really talk to someone about that.

_ SAMUS _

Maybe, but not now.

_ HIBANA _

Well, there's your problem. You don't talk about these things. If you keep them bottled up, they'll haunt you for a long time. Maybe even the rest of your life.

_ SAMUS _

... I'll get over it... Hey, Hibana?

_ HIBANA _

Yeah?

_ SAMUS _

Thanks. Thanks for coming to comfort me. I realize I've been pretty rude to you, and... Well, by all rights, you had no reason to come and help me.

_ HIBANA _

Oh, it's fine. After what I said back there, I had to try and make it up to you somehow. Besides, you got me off of Earth and away from those greedy creeps in the government, so this was the least I could do. Oh, and I think I  _will_ take you up on your offer.

_ SAMUS _

Hm?

_ HIBANA _

To sleep in the bed instead of on the floor.

_Samus smiles and says,_

_ SAMUS _

Glad to hear it. I suppose I'm going to have to make breakfast in the morning.

_Getting readjusted and lying down, Hibana says_

_ HIBANA _

Thanks. I can barely cook. Besides, I took a look at your fridge, and I have no idea what some of that stuff is.

_This earns a small laugh from both of them._

_ SAMUS _

Hey, Hibana? What was that song you were singing?

_ HIBANA _

That? That was just a ditty from back when I was a little girl. Back then, I got bullied a lot. People laughed at my dreams of being a singer when I grew up, so I promised myself that one day, I would record a song about how I had finally overcome all of that stuff. I called it "My Day". Course that whole singing thing never happened.

_ SAMUS _

I'd say you missed the mark something fierce.

_ HIBANA _

Well, I also wanted to be a ninja. I realize you probably didn't have a normal childhood, Samus, but when most of us were kids, we figured we would just do whatever we wanted when we grew up. I could have a bunch of different jobs at once, and I'd make time for all of them. After I finished signing autographs for my fans of my acting work, someone would come up to me, whisper in my ear, and I'd leap off, because that was the person who tells me about my ninja missions. Sounds ridiculous now, yeah, but back then...

_ SAMUS _

Ridiculous? Maybe. But, fun? Definitely.

_ HIBANA _

Heh. Thanks for making my inner seven year-old feel validated. Good night, Samus.

_ SAMUS _

Good night, Hibana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * One of my favorite things about repeatedly tuning up this story was condensing Samus’s dialogue. For example: originally, that  
> “No, I don’t” was something along the lines of “That stuff is for people who like to talk. And we just covered what I don't do a lot of”. I love the change from the latter to the former because not only is it more in-character for her to not say so much more than what is necessary, but also the original sentence just sounds weird coming out of her regardless of how much social energy she had saved up for the day.  
> .  
> .  
> ** I musta done about 60 damn versions of Hibana talking crap about Samus’s parents before I was finally satisfied, and I’m really sad I didn’t keep the original draft of this story. (60 is hyperbole, but you get my point)  
> .  
> .  
> *** From Soulcalibur. Originally, Tira was Ghirahim from Zelda: Skyward Sword. I took him out because I was building up to the reveal that Ganondorf was one of the true Big Bads (STEPHANIE BROWNS, BY THE WAY  
> ...  
> ...  
> ... See, that's a Batman joke. M'kay, please go look up Stephanie Brown, and you'll get the joke. While we wait, Steph fans, if you didn't know, she has her own wiki for some reason. I love her to death, so I'm not complaining, but that's still such a strange fact. Like, I've never seen a wiki dedicated to a singular character before. Oh, I just remembered, Cass has her own, too!  
> ...  
> ... Are the others back? All right, now wasn't that joke I made absolutely unbelievably groundbreakingly fucking hilarious? Good. Read Cass and Steph's Batgirl runs), and Ghirahim was gonna be his subordinate like in Hyrule Warriors. I got rid of him and G’norndaf because that was only a Hyrule Warriors thing, and in Skyward, he was Demise's subordinate. Why not just get Demise instead of Ganondorf, you might be asking.  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> I dunno.  
> .  
> .  
> But hey. Hey. Nightshade fans. Y'all like that "My Day" reference? Yeah, I figured you might. So real talk, does anybody like know who sings that, or...?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Samus shows a sense of humor, our heroes actively confront their adversaries, and every Shinobi fan's favorite emotional wreck (besides Hotsuma) shows up bearing plot.
> 
> Like actual plot.  
> Not "plot", anime fans.  
> Or the other plot, Friendship is Magic fans. Not that.

**[** IN THE MORNING **]**

_The next morning, Samus awoke to the sight of Hibana with a sketch pad in her lap, and a pencil in her hand._

_ SAMUS _

... What are you doing with my sketch book?

_ HIBANA _

Redesigning your armor.

_ SAMUS _

My armor doesn't need to be redesigned.

_ HIBANA _

Just curious; when you're in your armor, what does the world to the left look like? Is it orange?

_ SAMUS _

...

_ HIBANA _

And I realize that you're pretty big around there, but I see no reason for your chest plate to protrude quite so much.

_ SAMUS _

It's not about breast-room, Hibana, there are computers in there. And where did you even find my sketch book?

_ HIBANA _

I heard something fall down earlier, so I checked the closet and found this.

_ SAMUS _

And you figured that you had to draw something.

_ HIBANA _

I get up early, and I get bored early.

_ SAMUS _

How did you ever survive?

_ HIBANA _

I used to have friends, a job, and video games to keep me busy.

_ SAMUS _

Of course. Well, I suppose I should make that breakfast I was talking about. I'll tell you when it's ready.

_Samus stands up and walks out of the room._

_ HIBANA _

... Hm... You know? She's actually a pretty cool person.

 **[** IN THE KITCHEN **]**

_Samus looks in the fridge and thinks_

_ SAMUS _

( _Okay, what do we make? Well, I could always heat up some left-overs... No, I have company... Huh... Never thought I'd say that... Guess we'll just have to make eggs. Those are pretty well liked on Earth, yeah? Yeah._ )

 

_A bit later_

_From Samus's room, Hibana hears,_

_ SAMUS _

Breakfast is ready! And bring my sketchbook!

_Coming to the kitchen, Hibana sees two plates of eggs and some other thing she couldn't recognize, but it looked good, both next to a glass of some liquid she had no idea the name of._

_ HIBANA _

Looks great.

_She moves to sit down, but Samus stops her and says,_

_ SAMUS _

Wait.

_She walks in front of the ninja and looks her up and down._

_ SAMUS _

Turn to the side.

_ HIBANA _

Okay...

_She does as she's told and Samus looks her up and down again._

_ SAMUS _

Turn your back to me.

_ HIBANA _

This is getting weird.

_ SAMUS _

Just do it.

_Samus looks Hibana's outfit up and down again._

_ SAMUS _

I'm guessing the person who designed your outfit was a man who had an erection.*

_Laughing at the comment, Hibana says,_

_ HIBANA _

I know it was a man, but I never thought to ask about that last part.

_ SAMUS _

Well, I'm done. You can sit down now.

_As Hibana does just that, she puts the sketchbook down, and is surprised to see Samus pick it back up. Moving to her seat situated across from Hibana, Samus sits down and starts drawing. The ninja looked across the table and wondered what her companion was doing. Waiting for a while, she decided to take this time to think as she ate._

__

_ HIBANA _

( _This is nice. I could definitely see myself doing this more often. Maybe not, like, with Samus or anything, seeing as how we'll probably be saying goodbye to each other when this is over, but... I could definitely stand to take some more time to just slow down, you know?_ )

 

_Hibana barely takes the time to notice that she's been staring at Samus for a while now. At which point, she quickly looks back downward._

__

_ HIBANA _

( _No, I've got more important things to think about right now! I have to figure out where things go from here. I realize I should let that attack from last night go. That I should just go to some other planet and live the rest of my life in peace... but that kind of mindset isn't how I got myself into this. I can't let this go!_ )

Sa--

_ SAMUS _

Done.

_ HIBANA _

Hm?

Samus tosses the book across the table to Hibana who looks at it for a bit before realizing what she's seeing. With a smirk, she says

_ HIBANA _

You redesigned my outfit... My outfit didn't need to be redesigned.

_ SAMUS _

Yeah. Just curious, do you get bothered by cold climates with all of that fishnet? And I realize that your arms might be pretty limber, but I see no reason for your sword to be on your back.

_ HIBANA _

Touché...

_ SAMUS _

Right. Moving along, though, after this, I'm setting off for Earth again.

_Hibana blinks in surprise_

_ HIBANA _

Really?

_ SAMUS _

Yeah. I don't take kindly to the type of treatment they gave me. And besides, I'm curious about those monsters that came after us.

_ HIBANA _

Hm... You won't be getting paid for this, you know.

_ SAMUS _

Give me some credit, I'm a bounty hunter, not a miser.

_ HIBANA _

Right, right...

_ SAMUS _

You know, I was wondering about something.

_ HIBANA _

Yeah?

_ SAMUS _

Why don't you use that sword? You didn't reach for it even once. If it's so powerful, I have a hard time believing you couldn't have cut through my armor with it.

_ HIBANA _

... Truth is... I'm kind of afraid of it.

_ SAMUS _

You're afraid of the sword?

_ HIBANA _

Yeah. See, Akujiki is a demon sword: It feeds on the souls of those whose lives it takes. If I kill too many people, I may awaken it completely, and that's a risk I don't want to take. If that happens, it will keep feeding until it finally feeds on my soul and kills me. My life would be an existence of endless killing, just so I could survive. I wouldn't be able to live any kind of normal life, at all. It would be either that, or die.

_ SAMUS _

I see... I understand your choice completely. And, Hibana? I know we had some trouble with this last night, but I really do suggest that you leave that sword here.

_ HIBANA _

Hm... I wonder about that...

_ SAMUS _

Oh? And why's that?

_ HIBANA _

Oh, it's just that...

 **[** EARTH'S ATMOSPHERE **]**

_Samus and Hibana make a course straight for the Prime Minister's office, and are greeted by missiles being sent straight for them, which were swiftly dodged... for the most part. One missile happened to hit its mark and sent Samus's ship flying._

_ HIBANA _

Samus! Something's not right about those missiles!

_ SAMUS _

That's wonderful, but right now, we need to land this thing!

_ HIBANA _

We have to jump!

_ SAMUS _

And how exactly do you plan to escape later when we don't have a ship?

_ HIBANA _

How exactly do  _you_  plan to escape later when we don't have lives?! We'll die if we stay in here!

_ SAMUS _

Oh, you had  _better_  be right!

_Pushing a button to her right, the bottom of the ship opened up, and Samus and Hibana came out. Falling down at a rapid pace, Samus yells_

_ SAMUS _

Do you have a floating jutsu?!

_ HIBANA _

If I’m being honest?! No! I saw the jet pack on your back and I figured you'd save me!

_ SAMUS _

Warn me about things like this!

_Samus boosts herself over to Hibana and grabs her by the waist. As they approach the front door of Kantei, Samus lowers them to a safe landing. The two of them charge in and slash at the dudes and blah blah blah, here we are!_

**[** PRIME MINISTER'S OFFICE **]**

_When Samus and Hibana burst into the Prime Minster's office (Samus on the right and Hibana on the left), they find something they weren't expecting: Mizuho sitting on the desk, with her back turned to them._

_ HIBANA _

What in the--

_ MIZUHO _

You're quite a wily one, aren't you, Hibana? And you, Samus... You had a simple job to complete. I'm barely disappointed, really, I should have known better, but we aren't exactly in the best position, and... You were the best I could think of...

_ SAMUS _

You said you knew me. And from what you're saying now, I'm starting to think that's true, So who are you?

_ MIZUHO _

Hm... How should I put this...? In some ways, I'd like to think of myself as your big sister.

_ SAMUS _

My what?

_ MIZUHO _

Now, for the reason you're here.

_Mizuho turns her head_

_ MIZUHO _

You're wondering about those beasts that were sent after you. You're wondering why it is that Earth technology was powerful enough to make such a dent in your ship. I was responsible for both of those. They were my creations.

_ HIBANA _

You're telling me this, why?

_ MIZUHO _

Because, you're getting on my nerves, and I need you to know how powerful I am. Give me Akujiki.

_ HIBANA _

Yeah, I've got no reason to do that.

_ MIZUHO _

That's funny...

_Multiple creatures spawn around the room._

_ MIZUHO _

I was under the impression that you had plenty.

_ HIBANA _

Are you serious?

_She takes out eight kunai and throws them at the creatures, destroying them. Clapping, Mizuho says_

_ MIZUHO _

Not bad! You can come out now.

_The door opens, and in step Vanitas and Tira, with Tira behind Hibana and Vanitas behind Samus._

_ TIRA _

Sorry, but we're really gonna have to ask that you do as... You're... Told...

_ SAMUS _

And who would you be?

_ TIRA _

Oh, that's not very important. Vanitas?

_ VANITAS _

It would be my pleasure.

_He closes his eyes for three seconds, then he materializes his Keyblade and swings at Samus, who dodges the slice to the left, bringing her right leg up for a kick which Vanitas teleports out of the way of. Tira wraps her arm around Hibana's neck_

_ TIRA _

Oooh, I'm starting to get excited!

_Hibana pulls his arm and bites it, causing Tira to pull it back_

_ HIBANA _

I'm not.

_ TIRA _

Heartbreaking.

_As the chaos ensues, Mizuho sits motionless, even as Vanitas is thrown right past her and into a wall. Then, something happens that brings her back to reality: A girl crashes through the wall to the building and lands in the middle of the room._

_ MIZUHO _

So, it's come to this. Tira, Vanitas, stick to the plan and do not waver.

_ VANITAS _

As if there was ever any doubt.

_ TIRA _

Hmph. We may be working together, but don't think you can bark orders at me, Banba.

_ MIZUHO _

...

_Mizuho takes out a small device, pushes a button, and a portal opens up. Smiling, and putting up dual peace signs, she says_

_ MIZUHO _

Bye-ni!

_Backing out, she gets away. Taking advantage of the distraction (or so I say), the girl throws a kunai in Tira's hand and pins it to the wall, before shouting_

_ HISUI _

Hibana, we need to get moving, now!

_ HIBANA _

Hisui?! Why are you--?

_ HISUI _

No time for that! Let's go!

_ HIBANA _

No way!

_Hibana turns around and pins Tira by her neck with a kodachi to her throat_

_ HIBANA _

Who are you? Where's the Prime Minister?

_Samus points her blaster at Vanitas and says_

_ SAMUS _

And just who is 'Mizuho Banba'?

_ TIRA _

Firstly, I am Tira, and that's frankly all I feel like telling you about myself. As for the Prime Minister; who knows where he is? You'd be best off asking Mizuho; she was in charge of that. Oh wait, you let her get away!

_ HIBANA _

Grr...

_ VANITAS _

Now, you had an interesting question Ms. Aran... Just who is Mizuho Banba? To be honest... I have no idea.

_ SAMUS _

What?

_ VANITAS _

Yep. She's a bit of a mystery. She keeps to herself and allows you to do the same as long as you're all on the same page.

_ SAMUS _

And what page would that be?

_ VANITAS _

We want Akujiki.

_ HIBANA _

WHY?

_ VANITAS _

Are you serious? Why wouldn't we want it? A blade that powerful's too great an opportunity to pass up!

_ TIRA _

Personally, I know a better blade, called Soul Edge, which I think we should divert our attention to, but I'm told that's my opinion and my opinion alone.

_ VANITAS _

And it is! Now, Tira, whaddya say we start taking this seriously?

_ TIRA _

I suppose.

_Tira pushes Hibana off of her with ease, and Vanitas teleports away from Samus. Realizing what was about to happen, Hisui does a hand sign and a cloud of smoke erupts from the middle of the room. Hisui grabs Hibana and Samus and pulls them with her as she jumps from the side of the building and books like a futher mucker. Tira and Vanitas make their way to the hole in the wall and see the three of them running. Hisui lets go of them and puts her hands together again, creating a torrent of water out of the ground, which they ride far away._

_ TIRA _

Wanna chase them?

_ VANITAS _

You can, but I'm not going above and beyond the call of duty for freaking  _Banba_.

_ TIRA _

Sounds good. Besides, I need a shower. I feel dirty after that little display.

_ VANITAS _

We'll get 'em later.

 **[** DOWNTOWN TOKYO **]**

_Hisui, Hibana and Samus walk the streets of downtown Tokyo and try to piece together what just happened._

_ SAMUS _

So, why exactly did you feel the need to "rescue" us?

_ HISUI _

You don't know the guys in there. Tira and Vanitus are dangerous. I'm not particularly sure you could've beaten them.

_ SAMUS _

I know a vast amount of collected bounties of a far greater size that would beg to differ.

_ HISUI _

Size isn't what's important here. Anyway, I did what I had to.

_ HIBANA _

Stop.

_At Hibana's word, the whole group stops. Hibana walks directly in front of Hisui and looks her dead in the eye._

_ HIBANA _

Why are you here?

_ HISUI _

Hm? Because I wanted to save you.

_ HIBANA _

And that's the confusing part! Why would  _you_  want to save  _me_?

_ SAMUS _

You two know each other, then.

_ HIBANA _

Yeah. Remember just yesterday, when I mentioned that my old mentor was dead? Well, it gets a bit more complicated, when you factor in Hisui. I left my old mentor, and he took Hisui as a student. The thing is that no matter what she did, Jimushi only ever spoke of me, as if Hisui didn't measure up. That alone could explain her hating me, but it runs deeper than that. Later on, our mentor died to a cyborg named Kurohagane, after a fight we had. In Hisui's mind, Jimushi's death was my fault. That would logically intensify her hatred of me. We had a fight, later, and she lost! One more reason to hate me! So, I ask: Why would you want to save me?

_ HISUI _

... It's because... It's because you taught me what I should be doing with my life.

_ HIBANA _

... What?

_ HISUI _

You were so strong and you moved on, no matter what was in your way! I admit, I hated you, but after a while... I began to admire that about you... And I decided that I wanted to be just like you!

_The unexpected remark caused Hibana to be taken aback; her eyes widening, and a faint blush across her cheeks_

_ HIBANA _

Um... I suppose that's... good...

_With a clearing of the throat, Samus asks_

_ SAMUS _

So, what now? We've lost Banba, and who knows where Tira and Vanitas are.

_ HISUI _

Well, I've got good news and bad news on that front.

_ SAMUS _

The good news?

_ HISUI _

Banba has lost us, and Tira and Vanitas don't know where we are.

_ SAMUS _

...

_ HIBANA _

She makes a bit of a point.

_ SAMUS _

The bad news?

_ HISUI _

I am every bit as lost as you guys as to what to do.

_ SAMUS _

For the love of--

_ HISUI _

Hey, I'm just getting used to thinking for myself, okay? It takes some time to switch to that mindset.

_ HIBANA _

Hey, we should get going.

_ SAMUS _

Hm?

_ HIBANA _

I'm a fugitive, in case you had both somehow forgotten, and it would be kind of stupid of me to just hang around in the open like this.

_ HISUI _

Right! We'll go back to my place!

_ HIBANA _

You have a place?

_ HISUI _

Yep! It's an old abandoned ice cream factory!

_ HIBANA _

That's not gonna be an option, because real estate is still a thing, and we never know when they'll finally start construction on that place and force us to leave.

_ HISUI _

Aw, man... What about Samus's place?

_ HIBANA _

That's on a different planet entirely, and her ship is destroyed.

_ HISUI _

Oh, yeah...

_This earns an eyebrow raise from Samus_

_ HIBANA _

I know a place, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you judging me for knowing that stuff about FiM. You stop that.  
> .  
> .  
> * Reasons this story would never be green-lit by Nintendo: Samus says "erection".


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our heroes stop to catch their breath, and Samus talks mostly because she has to.

**[** KURAIN VILLAGE, SCHOOL OF CHANNELING, OUTSIDE THE FRONT DOOR **]**

_Hibana stands nervously smiling at Maya and Pearl, who open the door._

_ HIBANA _

So, remember earlier when I was here and you were willing to give me shelter?

_ MAYA _

Um... Yeah, sure...

_ HIBANA _

Could I possibly include two of my friends in that?

_ MAYA _

That's fine and all, but...

_Maya looks directly at Samus_

_ MAYA _

Didn't you try to kill her earlier?

_ SAMUS _

Yep.

_ HIBANA _

It's a little complicated, really. Suffice it to say that we've burried the hatchet.

_ MAYA _

... That was yesterday.

_ HIBANA _

Yep! Amazing what a crass comment about someone's parents can do with a relationship!

_ MAYA _

... Meh, whatever. Come on in! I'mma get some food ready, and Pearly can show you to your rooms!*

_Maya welcomes the three into her home, and goes off to cook. Pearl simply stares at Samus_

_ SAMUS _

Um...

_Samus clears her throat, and actually smiles_

_ SAMUS _

Is there something strange, miss?

_ PEARL _

Well, not really, it's just that... You're really tall...

_ SAMUS _

Well, yes, I am... And I'm starting to get self-conscious about it...

_ PEARL _

Hm?

_ SAMUS _

Nothing. So, those rooms you were talking about?

_ PEARL _

Oh, yes!

 **[** KURAIN VILLAGE, SCHOOL OF CHANNELING, WINDING WAY **]**

_As the group walked down the Winding Way, Pearl decided to make small talk with them._

_ PEARL _

You know, it's been a while since we've had visitors who weren't here for a channeling. It's kind of fun!

_ SAMUS _

Channeling?

_ HIBANA _

They're spirit mediums.

_Samus and Hisui stop walking for a second. It takes a bit for Pearl and Hibana to notice, but then they stop and look back_

_ HIBANA _

Okay, Samus, I can understand you being shocked from this, but Hisui? Did you forget all of the zombie ninja?

_ HISUI _

Those are zombies! This is spirit channeling!

_ PEARL _

Z-z-zombies?

_ HIBANA _

Don't worry, Pearl. If any zombies showed up at your door, I'd slash them all down before any of them got to you.

_ PEARL _

... Thank you, Hibana!

_ HIBANA _

You're welcome. Now come on and keep up, you two!

 **[** GUEST ROOM, KURAIN CHANNELING SCHOOL **]**

_If you don’t know what that means, go on the Ace Attorney Wiki and look up the side room._

_ PEARL _

And this is where you all can sleep! Let Mystic Maya or me know if there's anything you need!

_ HIBANA _

Thank you, so much.

_Silence falls on the room_

_ HIBANA _

Um... Pearl? Is there something wrong?

_ PEARL _

Well, no, it's just that... I just realized, I never really asked much about you.

_ HIBANA _

... Oh boy... Well, if you wanna know, I need you to hear me out completely before you make your judgements, okay?

_ PEARL _

Right.

_Explanation scene_

_ PEARL _

Hm... So, you're a fugitive...

_ HIBANA _

But, you've gotta believe me, when I say I did what was right!

_ PEARL _

I believe you.

_ HIBANA _

What?

_ SAMUS _

What?

_ HISUI _

What?

_ PEARL _

Listen, I've seen how the police department handles things, and... They have good intentions, let's say that. Anyway, even if they're technically right on the money this time, I understand the concept of breaking the rules to get the right thing accomplished.

_ SAMUS _

And why would a little girl like you know about something like that?

_ PEARL _

I'm not a little girl! I'm 18 years old! Anyway, I've learned that sometimes you have to do things like taking evidence and keeping it to yourself, even though that's the police's job, and I didn't actually realize that until years later, when Mr. Nick got disbarred...

_ HISUI _

Huh?

_ PEARL _

Nothing! My point is that I believe in you, Hibana. You seem like a good person, so I know you're only doing the right thing! If you'll excuse me, I have to go help one of the other mediums! She's having a bit of trouble channeling some of the less recently deceased spirits.

_Pearl turns around and walks out of the room. After a certain amount of silence, Hibana falls onto her back, spread eagled, and says_

_ HIBANA _

Guys, I wanna live here.

_ SAMUS _

That's your business. Right now, we need to focus on our goal.

_ HISUI _

Which is?

_ SAMUS _

Hm?

_ HISUI _

Say you take down Banba. So what? That doesn't mean the government will stop wanting your heads! Even if you decide to kill the Prime Minister, this won't stop!

_ HIBANA _

...

_ HISUI _

Do you not have anything to say?

_ HIBANA _

You know, I gave serious thought to just staying with Samus and not coming back to Earth.

_ SAMUS _

Lord knows that would have made our lives a lot easier.

_ HIBANA _

But something called me back here. I couldn't leave my home. And when I think about that, what I'm fighting for becomes much clearer. I'm fighting for everyone that those in power have hurt, and refused to acknowledge. As corny as it sounds, I'm fighting for a better future.

_ HISUI _

And this pertains to my question, how?

_ HIBANA _

Give me a minute, would ya? Young'uns these days...

_ HISUI _

Hey!

_ SAMUS _

I hear ya.

_ HISUI _

You guys are young, too!

_ SAMUS _

Hm? I'm 31.

_ HIBANA _

25 over here.

_ HISUI _

That's not old!

_ HIBANA _

Right, well, regardless... When I think of what happens after this, I see myself carrying on the fight. I might never get to rest...

_She raises her right hand into the air, and balls it into a defiant fist**_

_ HIBANA _

But that doesn't mean that won't be a satisfactory existence. So the goal? It's to stop Mizuho Banba's hold over the Prime Minister, and expose the truth of what's been going on to the people of Japan.*** After that, I'd like to help everyone. So they don't grow up like any of us.

_ SAMUS _

Heh... From government agent to superhero. Sounds kinda fun.

_ HIBANA _

You know, Samus, every superhero needs a sidekick...

_ SAMUS _

Keep it to yourself, I'm only fighting with you guys because those government bastards tried to play me for a fool, and undermine my morals. Plus, I'm not too happy about what they did to my ship. Besides, I'm nobody's sidekick.

_ HIBANA _

Well, the offer's open. It's open to you, too, Hisui.

_Slightly uncomfortable with all the kindness being shown to her, Hisui looks away and says_

_ HISUI _

R-right... I might think about it...

_ SAMUS _

Anyway,

_Samus says, sitting down_

_ SAMUS _

We need to get thinking about our next move. If Tira and Vanitas are as powerful as Hisui says, then we'll need something to give us an edge against them.

_ HIBANA _

Are you sure they're all that great? You sure you just weren't as good as them?

_ HISUI _

Hey!

_ HIBANA _

I'm just thinking logically here. Your training wasn't finished when your master died.

_ HISUI _

Gr...

_ SAMUS _

So you're saying maybe we could take them?

_ HIBANA _

The possibility is there. Frankly, though, I'm more interested in cutting the head off of the snake.

_ SAMUS _

You wanna go right after Banba, huh? Problem is, she seems to appear as she pleases. Calling her out won't exactly be easy, and it's not like we know much about her.

_ HISUI _

... I've got a way of solving both of our problems.

_ SAMUS _

Eh?

_ HISUI _

You guys wanna call Banba out, and I want to get something that will put our power through the roof! I've heard of an artifact called the Chaos Emerald! *x4

_ HIBANA _

Chaos Emerald?

_ HISUI _

Yes. I've been tracking Tira and her crew for a while now, and I once heard them say something about these things called the “Chaos Emeralds”-- they have unlimited power! If we could find even one them, we’d have nothing to fear from those guys, and Mizuho would certainly want it, with all of the power it could grant her! So, if you're dead set on not bringing Akujiki into this, then that's our only option, as far as I'm concerned.

_ SAMUS _

In that case, where exactly is this emerald?

_ HISUI _

Well... That's the thing. I'm not entirely sure. I've asked around, and I've heard whispers about it, but nothing good enough to really go on.

_ HIBANA _

Well, sounds like you know what's next. Any ninja's favorite part of the job.

_ HISUI _

Yeah, recon... Jimushi always told me that I should get used to that aspect, but I always hated it.

_ HIBANA _

But Hisui, "if things we hated didn't exist,

_ HISUI _

"Then all ninja would be out of business".

_ HIBANA _

Oh God, Jimushi kept saying that? *x5

_ HISUI _

Yep. And he used it every time I didn't want to do something.

_ HIBANA _

Did you ever use it back on him?

_ HISUI _

Only once, and that's because that was the only opportunity I ever got.

_ HIBANA _

What was his reaction?

_ HISUI _

He got all quiet and said he had to take care of something.

_ HIBANA _

Awesome! He never liked having things like that turned around on him! I remember the first time I did it, Onibi looked like he was about to crap his pants, and he shrieked like a little kid! That was easily the best moment of that whole month!

_ MAYA _

Man, I wish I knew more about what you guys are talking about.

_Maya says, walking into the room_

_ MAYA _

But, it'll be dinner time pretty soon! Hope you like noodles!

_ HIBANA _

They'll work for me!

_ HISUI _

You guys go ahead, I have to get to asking around about the emerald.

_ HIBANA _

You can do that tomorrow.

_ HISUI _

But the mission--

_ HIBANA _

The mission won't end up being eaten by me if you put it off, which is more than I can say for your food.

_ HISUI _

...

_ SAMUS _

It wouldn't kill you.

_ HISUI _

Fine.

_ MAYA _

Great! In the meantime, I'll show you guys around the rest of the manor! It's really cool!

_ HIBANA _

Sounds good to me!

_ SAMUS _

You go on ahead, Hibana, we'll be right there!

_ HISUI _

"We"?

_ SAMUS _

Oh yes, we have things to talk about.

_ HIBANA _

Right, well I'll see you later, then.

_Hibana and Maya leave the room. Samus stays quiet for a bit._

_ HISUI _

Um...

_ SAMUS _

Pretty timely save you pulled there.

_ HISUI _

Hm?

_ SAMUS _

Back at Kantei.

_ HISUI _

Oh, that! Good timing on my part, I guess.

_ SAMUS _

Bit too good. Get explaining.

_ HISUI _

Hey, wait, you don't suspect me of something, do you?

_ SAMUS _

I won't if you can explain yourself properly.

_ HISUI _

Right. Well, first off, you need to see this,

_Hisui says, reaching into her pocket and getting out a smartphone with a newspaper article on it. She shows it to Samus, and on it is her ship and the headline "Kantei vs Space Warriors!"_

_ HISUI _

That was this morning's headline. In it, they go into detail about you and Hibana making your escape. They mention Hibana by name, and that was when I decided that they had to be wrong.

_ SAMUS _

You've got a lot of faith in the woman who essentially wrecked your life.

_ HISUI _

That was how I looked at it at one point, yes, but now I realize that the exact opposite was true.

_She says, putting her phone away_

_ HISUI _

So, moving along, I realized that there was a good chance she was going to come back the next day, so I lied in wait for the whole day. I almost gave up.

_ SAMUS _

How did you know she'd come back?

_ HISUI _

I heard a lot of stories about her from Jimushi and the others. She was basically half of the things they talked about, and I made up some other kind of fraction that got increasingly smaller as time went on. Anyway, I waited for a little bit to see if you guys would have it covered.

_ SAMUS _

You seem to admire her enough. Why didn't you jump at the chance to see her?

_ HISUI _

... You want the real answer? I was afraid she didn't want to see me again...

_ SAMUS _

Okay. Next question: How did you know that wasn't the real Akujiki?

_ HISUI _

Huh?

_ SAMUS _

Hibana's under a lot of pressure right now, so I can vaguely understand her not noticing, but you clearly pointed out that that sword on her back isn't Akujiki. How did you know?

_ HISUI _

Oh, that's easy! See, I've seen a picture of Akujiki before, so when I saw hers, I knew that wasn't it! Besides, there's no way you guys'd bring it back here after the events of yesterday.

_ SAMUS _

Hm... All right.

_ HISUI _

All right? Then the suspicion is gone?

_ SAMUS _

Possibly. Now, let's catch up with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * One of the greatest mysteries of my life is how the fuck I'm supposed to spell that word. "Imma"? "I'mma?" "Ima?" Is there an apostrophe before the a? It's a double contraction, so... I guess it's... "I'mm'a". Well, that just looks terrible.  
> .  
> .  
> ** My girl gotta get them shounen anime protagonist gestures down pat.  
> .  
> .  
> ***Too bad this wasn't written later on; Hibana sounds like a Phantom Thief from Persona 5.  
> .  
> .  
> *x4 The Sonic bit from the SC1 finale? Not my Sonic bias. This? Probably.  
> .  
> .  
> *x5 He never said that. But for the purposes of this fanfic? Yes, he did. And he said it a lot. The Shinobi series was always kinda light on lore, and now I’m adapting it into a narrative-heavy medium.


	9. Chapter 9

**[**??? **]**

_In a dimension of endless yellow extending in every direction, stands Mizuho, alone. A portal to darkness opens, and Tira and Vanitas step out._

_ MIZUHO _

What took you two so long?

_ VANITAS _

Tira wanted to know what a double cheeseburger was.

_ TIRA _

Disgusting is what it was.

_ MIZUHO _

... I... I-- I'm failing to see how that took so -- I mean--

_ VANITAS _

You weren't there.

_ MIZUHO _

... Moving along... When will we have Akujiki?

_ VANITAS _

Yeah, thing is that that's proving to be a bit difficult to tell.

_ TIRA _

If we don't know where it is, and if they won't tell us, then we'll have to face the possibility that we'll never find it. How are we doing with the back-up plan?

_ MIZUHO _

The back-up plan is taking quite some time, actually. This was why I was hoping that Hibana would have brought the sword with her.

_ VANITAS _

Too bad you screwed up and got Aran on the job.

_Extending her arm toward him, ready to blast, Mizuho says_

_ MIZUHO _

... Vanitas. Think closely about how you would speak to me.

_ VANITAS _

Banba. Think closely about who you would threaten.

_ TIRA _

Thought we were killing other people; not ourselves.

_ VANITAS _

Whatever. Anyway, Banba, what'd you do with the Prime Minister?

_ MIZUHO _

Him? He's dead. He was getting certain... ideas about defying me.

_ TIRA _

She even had a pre-mortem one-liner, if you can believe it.

_ VANITAS _

Almost wish I was there.

_ TIRA _

Yes, now, forgive me if it seems like I think you're an idiot, but what exactly have you done to cover up his death?

_ MIZUHO _

Do you remember the giant space ship that closed in on Kantei today?

_ TIRA _

... Oh, that is delicious.

**_SUB DIALOGUE_ **

_ TIRA _

Unlike that cheeseburger...

**_SUB DIALOGUE OVER_ **

_ MIZUHO _

And it will be spreading all over news outlets soon enough, thanks to an "annonymous" tip from inside Kantei itself.

_ VANITAS _

Well, I hope that Hibana and Aran are ready. Because soon, they'll be celebrities.

 **[** THREE DAYS LATER **]**

_ HIBANA (NARRATING) _

For the next two days or so, I'll admit that I got pretty lazy about the whole 'doing my job' thing. It was kinda nice to just sit around and do nothing, though. Things got a little bit rocky when we saw the news for the day after the Kantei affair and discovered that Samus and I were now fugitives for the murder of the Prime Minister. That was certainly a sobering experience, but thankfully, nobody knew where we were, so that wasn't going to be much of a hang up. Still, it was interesting that this anonymous tip managed to completely miss Hisui. Aside from that, Samus ended up mentioning the fact that her ship got wrecked, and that was when Maya called up her friend Ema to help look for it, and eventually, ironically, repair the auto-repair function.

 **[** FEY MANOR MAIN ROOM **]**

_Hibana, Samus, Maya, and Pearl are all sitting in a circle with a cup in the middle of them, which happened to be filled to the brim_

_ MAYA _

Okay, the rules are simple. We all reach for the cup, and whoever can take a sip first is the winner. You are not allowed to lean over and take a sip, you must return to a 90 degree angle before you can sip. Just because you pick the cup up first doesn't mean that you win, though. The people around you can try and take the cup, and if you spill any of it, you have to give it away to the person to your left. Ready? GO!

_ PEARL _

No cup-smacking, or you will be disqualified; correct, Mystic Maya?

_With a somewhat sour expression on her face, Maya confirms_

_ MAYA _

Yeah, yeah, you don't gotta remind me, it was one time...*

_The four of them reached in, and Pearl was the first person to grab the cup, when Hisui burst through the door, causing Pearl to spill the cup on herself_

_ HISUI _

Guys, I have news-- oh... Um... Sorry, Pearl.

_ PEARL _

It's fine.

_Pearl says dejectedly as she passes the cup to Samus, sitting on her left._

_ SAMUS _

Right, well, that news you were talking about?

_ HISUI _

I found out where the Chaos Emerald is!

_ HIBANA _

Oh, cool.

**_SUB DIALOGUE_ **

_ HIBANA _

Lemme get that for ya, Pearl.

_ PEARL _

Oh, thank you!

_ HIBANA _

Don't worry, I've done this jutsu a million times, even on my own hair.

_Hibana says as she performs a jutsu that caused her hands to be encased in fire to dry Pearl’s wet robes._

**_SUB DIALOGUE OVER_ **

_ HISUI _

"Oh, cool"? Guys, let's get going!

_ SAMUS _

We're in the middle of something, Hisui.

_ MAYA _

We _were_ playing Sip of Faith before a certain someone barged in and scared my cousin half to death.

_ SAMUS _

And I'm waiting to hear back from Ema about my ship.

_ HISUI _

Why aren't you out there working on it?

_ SAMUS _

I gave her the schematics and she told me it'd make a great birthday present for someone to fix it.

_ HIBANA _

Fixing it was the birthday present?

_ SAMUS _

Yeah, I know, right? Some engineer who used to research of form of magic technology that apparently “no longer exists”. I think her name was Mordio.**

_ HIBANA _

You sure that's okay?

_ SAMUS _

I had a chat with her, and as dedicated to science as she seems to be, I'm pretty sure nothing funny's gonna happen.

_ HISUI _

Well, by the time we get the emerald, I'm sure your ship will be fixed, so come on, let's go! We'll need disguises, but don't worry, I already got some for you.

**_SUB DIALOGUE AGAIN_ **

_ HIBANA _

Oh, so is that why you wanted our measurements?

**_SUB DIALOGUE HAS ONCE AGAIN MANAGED TO END_ **

_ SAMUS _

Hm... All right...

_ HIBANA _

Right after I finish drying Pearl's robes. So, what's this place called, anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Maya’s diction is markedly lower in this story than it ever is in the games, and I have no explanation for that.  
> .  
> .  
> ** Wait, wasn’t it Aura Blackquill? Oh wait, that was in the earlier drafts. As in every draft except this one. I had to take Aura out because it didn’t feel right to put her in without addressing some things she did, and those things have absolutely nothing to do with the plot of this story. Meanwhile, I can talk about stuff that happened with Rita, because she was in the right, and so I can gloss over everything. Also, how does Maya know Rita? Fuck; who cares?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the fuckin' GLaD Bag.

**[** APERTURE SCIENCE LAB **]***

_ HISUI _

Aperture Science and Enrichment Center.

_As Samus, Hisui, and Hibana walk through the halls of the Aperture Science Lab all dressed in suits, Hisui (in the front) says_

_ HISUI _

Now, keep an eye out. If we see anybody, we'll take their uniforms.

_Looking directly at Hisui, Hibana says_

_ HIBANA _

Remind me; why did we all go get suits?

_ HISUI _

We had to get suits, because most science labs will probably have their workers wear suits. Even if they don't, we can pose as some of the higher-ups in charge of the funding here.

_ HIBANA _

Speaking of living, breathing entities; does anybody wanna talk about the fact that there were no guards anywhere at the entrance? Last lab I went into like that was Nakatomi, and things didn't go so well there.

_ HISUI _

I dunno, that was a pretty good day for me. Still, I figure they just thought that with the automated locks, they didn't need to have actual people there.

_ HIBANA _

That's ridiculous.

_ HISUI _

Hey, I'm just explaining their rationale, I'm not saying that it was a good idea on their part.

_The lights flicker_

_ HIBANA _

Or maybe they were just hard-up for cash and couldn't afford security.

_ HISUI _

Maybe that wouldn't be the case if there were any freaking employees so they could get work done and turn a profit! Seriously, where is everybody?!

_ SAMUS _

Just focus on the emerald.

_ HISUI _

Right. Okay, this is a pretty big facility, so we're gonna have a lot of ground we'll need to cover.

_ HIBANA _

That'll be fine,

_She says, opening her suit jacket, revealing walkie-talkies and handing them out._

_ HIBANA _

We'll just have to call each other at regular intervals.

_ SAMUS _

Wait a minute... Aperture? I've heard of these guys before. They're the ones with the portal gun, aren't they?

_ HISUI _

What? I dunno.

_ SAMUS _

How insightful...

_ HISUI _

Keep talking, because I've got a really handy map of the place on my phone!

_ SAMUS _

Well, where'd you get that?

_ HISUI _

A hacker on the internet calling themselves "Plastic" was selling the specs of multiple places of interest.**

_ HIBANA _

You've been busy, haven't you?

_ HISUI _

Damn right I have.

_She says, taking her phone out and bringing up the specs._

_ SAMUS _

Lemme see that.

_Taking the phone, Samus materializes the helmet of her suit, and scans the phone. She then returns it to its owner._

_ SAMUS _

Right. It just makes sense for more than one of us to have these.

_ HIBANA _

In that case, I say we split up to cover more ground.

_ SAMUS _

Okay, then. Hisui, remember to report every seven minutes. You take the path down this hall, and Hibana and I will take the path to the right.

_ HISUI _

Wait, why are you going with Hibana and not me?

_ SAMUS _

Because, of the two people in this room who have tried to kill her, I'm the only one who stopped of my own volition.

_ HISUI _

So you still don't trust me?

_ SAMUS _

I just met you. Now, let's get moving.

 **[** TEAM SAMUS, OTHER ROOM IN THE FACILITY **]**

_As Samus and Hibana search the lab, a question occurred to Samus, currently on the other side of the room from Hibana_

_ SAMUS _

Hibana?

_ HIBANA _

Yeah?

_ SAMUS _

Why are you avoiding looking at me?

_ HIBANA _

Hm? What? Oh, it's nothing! It's just that... well... you're kinda distracting in that suit.

_ SAMUS _

What?

_ HIBANA _

It's just that... um... you reminded me of a character in a series I like...

_ SAMUS _

( _That's a lie._ )

Would you like to share?

_ HIBANA _

Um, her name is Chitaru, and well, when I saw you like that--

_The walkie-talkie comes on_

_ HISUI _

How's the search going? Have you found anything?

_ SAMUS _

Not yet. Well, I found a cake recipe in a drawer, but that's about it.

_ HIBANA _

Don't start the cake jokes, Samus, please.

_ HISUI _

Can you remind Hibana about the 4th wall?

_ SAMUS _

Focus, Hisui. So, what have you found?

_ HISUI _

The stock room.

_ HIBANA _

Anything interesting?

_ HISUI _

Remember when Samus asked if Aperture was the group that made the portal guns?

_ HIBANA _

Yeah?

_ HISUI _

That's definitely them. You guys might wanna get down here and check it out. I think this might be in the early stages of testing, though, because they only have two of them. And since you guys felt the need to abandon me, you should know that I've already taken one.

_ HIBANA _

She's such a sweetheart. Just tell Samus where it is and we'll be on our way.

 **[** STOCK ROOM **]**

_Hibana and Samus make their way to the stock room to see a bunch of cubes on shelves, among other things, but to their left, on a mostly barren shelf, they see the portal gun. Samus picks it up by the right half and notices that only one part actually gets picked up._

_ SAMUS _

What the?

_ HIBANA _

Huh... Guess it's a two part thing.***

_ SAMUS _

But Hisui said that there were only two, and she took one.

_ HIBANA _

Then in that case...

_Hibana picks up the other one, then takes the one Samus is holding, and she puts them together. Noting the placement of the trigger, and that there are two of them, she squeezes it and a blue oval is created on the floor. Shooting with the other trigger, at the ceiling, an orange portal is created, and the blue one displays the scene from the other side of the orange one. Stepping in with no hesitation, Hibana does what literally every Portal player has done at some point in their lives: Falls through an endless stream of portals. After watching this a few times (panel 1 is her looking upward, panel 2 is her looking downward, panel 3 is half-lided eyes of annoyance, panel 4 is an annoyed face), Samus leans over and catches Hibana, who has a very satisfied smile on her face._

_ HIBANA _

That was awesome. Samus, you should try it!

_ SAMUS _

Thanks, but I don't really trust you to catch me, shorty.

**_SUB DIALOGUE_ **

_ HIBANA _

I like being short.

**_SUB DIALOGUE ENDS_ **

_Samus puts Hibana down. Hibana then splits the gun up again, giving Samus one half_

_ HIBANA _

I'm trusting you to not screw me over.

_ SAMUS _

Got it. So, I suppose we've gotta get looking again.

_ HIBANA _

Right. I wanna check one of the other levels.

_ SAMUS _

Are you sure? We didn't exactly finish the search down here.

_ HIBANA _

Well, with the advent of post-modern technology, we don't have to worry about that! If I find anything, you can just portal over to me!

_ SAMUS _

... Okay, but you let me know the moment you find anything, okay?

 **[** OTHER LEVEL **]**

_Hibana steps off of the elevator to the higher level of the Aperture Science Lab, and walks through a corridor. Soon, she gets to a larger room with what appeared to be a puzzle based on placing a weighted object that was on a high platform onto a button in the middle of the room. Jumping up to the platform, she picks up the block and places it on the button_

_ GLADOS _

Who are you? You've circumvented the entire point of the testing room.

_ HIBANA _

Huh?

_Hibana looks up to the ceiling for the source of the voice_

_ HIBANA _

Oh, you're not actually in the room, are you? Lovely. Anyway, my name's Hibana.

_ GLADOS _

I haven't done human testing in quite some time. Why -- and might I add -- how, are you here?

_ HIBANA _

Because I've run into some really strange people that want an evil sword, basically.

_ GLADOS _

I'm starting to remember why I phased out human test subjects. Well, aside from the possibility of dangerous, unreasonable, homicidal subjects showing up from time-to-time.

_ HIBANA _

Well, just like those guys I was talking about, I want something. Where's the Chaos Emerald?

_ GLADOS _

I assume the emerald you're talking about is the green gem that one of my moronic testing robots managed to find during a rather routine test gone a slight bit extremely awry.

_ HIBANA _

That works for me. So, I don't suppose you could take me to it?

_ GLADOS _

That would be doable.

_ HIBANA _

Wow. Really?

_ GLADOS _

Yes. This would be in exchange for one thing:

_ HIBANA _

Wow. _Really_...?

_ GLADOS _

Yes. This would be that you go through a series of challenges designed for use with the portal gun in your hand.

_ HIBANA _

Well, that's gonna be a little difficult. See, there's this other woman here who has the other half.

_ GLADOS _

Your other half will not be required.

_ HIBANA _

That's not what I--

_ GLADOS _

All that will be required is that you clear these challenges without using the portal gun.

_ HIBANA _

... Hm?

_ GLADOS _

You have shown me that there are weaknesses in the design of my challenges. In order to reinforce that only the portal gun be used, I must gather evidence of what other ways they could be solved, so as to eliminate those methods.

_ HIBANA _

Okay. Gimme your best shot.

_ GLADOS _

Board the elevator in front of you, and we can begin testing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hey, look, a western game! Don’t get used to it. I weeb too hard.  
> So, before we go back to the story, this part is funny for me because I decided to use Aperture Science before I had any idea what the hell actually happened in Portal, but I had clearly grown from my days of StarCross 1 (probably like a week beforehand), because I stopped writing the story so I could play Portal. So I just booted up my 360, got the Portal demo, and thought it was just amazing, so I bought that, finished it in a few days, and then instead of getting back to this story, I went on to buy Portal 2, which for me, was an even better decision than buying Portal 1; I love Portal 2 so much, and from a writing standpoint, it enabled me to write this part so much better, because there are some plot and mechanical details that affect the stuff I use here that I would have written wrong if I didn’t know.  
> .  
> .  
> ** In this house, we stan Mirror’s Edge: Catalyst.  
> .  
> .  
> *** This is my way of rationalizing the fact that in Portal you had to get the other portal gun in order to shoot both parts of the portal, but in the end it all just looked like one gun.


	11. Going Up

**[** FEY MANOR MAIN ROOM **]**

_As Pearl and Maya focus on a very engaging game of Go, a thought occurs to Maya_

_ MAYA _

Hey, Pearly?

_ PEARL _

Yes?

_ MAYA _

You know how neither of us knows how to play Go?

_ PEARL _

Yes.

_ MAYA _

And you know how you totally found this board outside in the trash one day and you brought it in, saying you'd learn eventually, but you still haven't?

_ PEARL _

Yes.

_ MAYA _

We should do something else that we actually know how to do.

_ PEARL _

Which is?

_ MAYA _

Annoy Ema.

_ PEARL _

What if she starts blocking our calls again?

_ MAYA _

It's a risk we'll have to take. She should be out there with that science lady, fixing Samus's ship.

 **[** A BIT LATER **]**

_Maya walks up to the scene of the shipwreck with Pearl in tow. The two of them spot Ema sitting outside of the ship, slumped against it_

_ MAYA _

Well, ain't she a beaut?

_ EMA _

More like a pain.

_ MAYA _

Why are you out here, Ema?

_ EMA _

Well, the ship pissed me off.

_ RITA _

She accidentally clamped her hand in one of the broken pipes, and now she's mad, so I sent her out for some fresh air in order for her to vent. And also so that she wouldn't annoy me anymore.

_ MAYA _

Hah!

_ PEARL _

By the way, where's the rest of the police department? Why aren't they investigating this?

_ EMA _

That was pure luck on our part, due to the paranoia of the people. Ever since we got stuck on this new world, we've had multiple people for it and against it. Cops are trying to stop riots that break out from that kind of thing. Plus, some people are suspicious that people with powers are going to try and take over the world, because somehow, enhanced ability automatically equals corruption with these people. Couple that with the panic over the death of the Prime Minister, and you've got a police department that's stretched pretty thin, to put it mildly.

_ PEARL _

Wow...

_Rita surfaces from the top of the ship_

_ RITA _

I have had more than enough with some of the wonderful "quirks" of this ship. My birthday was a day ago, I shouldn't have even agreed to help you.

_ MAYA _

Yo! How's the ship goin'?

_ RITA _

I am at my wit's end trying to clean off some of the parts that got damaged in the crash, and substituting Earth parts for the ones that were irreparable is proving to be a bit of a difficult task, although not impossible.

_ EMA _

You expecting a favor in exchange for your frustration?

_ RITA _

Oh, don't insult me, I'll have this baby up and running before you know it, I just need her to WORK WITH ME!!

_ EMA _

Don't you have special powers? Can't you use like magic water or something to clean this stuff off?

_ RITA _

Nah, stuff happened. My home town got destroyed, a girl stabbed this dude I know in the gut. After a little bit there were big animals, we fought a walking shampoo commercial, Yuri pulled out a really big sword. Oh, and there were a bunch of Tidal Waves. Long story short, I don’t have any powers any more. And my roommate who _does_ is at a Vocaloid* concert, and her phone is off.**

_ MAYA _

Wow, they already scheduled a concert?

_ RITA _

Miku doesn’t get shaken easily. Plus it’s supposed to help quell tensions between powered and non-powered people.

_ MAYA _

I get ya. Want some hummus?

_ RITA _

With what?

_ MAYA _

Some more hummus. We got a lot from a festival we canceled.

_ RITA _

. . . Yes.

 **[** APERTURE SCIENCE LAB, TEST COURSES **]**

_As Hibana walks through another door, she begins to slouch over._

_ HIBANA _

Oi! What was your name?

_ GLADOS _

GLaDOS. You had never asked, so I never explained this.

_ HIBANA _

Wonderful, Gladdys.

_ GLADOS _

That's not what I--

_ HIBANA _

When exactly do we get to the part where we stop this incessant testing and get to the Chaos Emerald?

_ GLADOS _

It's not that bad. We've only done 22 tests.

_ HIBANA _

22 TESTS! THAT'S A LOT!

_ GLADOS _

I don't believe so.

_ HIBANA _

You little...

_ GLADOS _

It won't be long, now. Just a few more tests and then I can take you to the Chaos Emerald.

_Hibana's walkie-talkie goes off._

_ HISUI _

Okay, I'm checking once again, because I actually _care_ about keeping our agreement. Are you _finally_ at the emerald?

_ HIBANA _

Remember three calls ago when I told you that I was on the way to getting it?

_ HISUI _

Yes. Then I remember the next time. And the next time.

_ HIBANA _

I'm starting to think I was just a little bit completely wrong.

_Hibana walks onto the next elevator, and the walkie-talkie disintegrates in her hand_

_ HIBANA _

What the...?

_ GLADOS _

You won't need that for the test. The only thing you'll need is your own athletic ability.

_ HIBANA _

How have I not given you enough data yet?

_ GLADOS _

Oh, there are plenty of possibilities to account for. The fact that you are somehow capable of latching onto a wall and not falling, then proceeding to run left or right, for any duration you please is something of a challenge to get around. Then there was the test that was literally nothing but a giant pit and a door that was already opened. It was so simple, I know of a complete idiot who managed to make a more complicated one. At that point, you proceeded to jump all the way down and climb up on the other side. I'm loathe to admit it, but you have absolutely confused me. It's both irritating and exhilarating at the same time.

_ HIBANA _

Lovely...

_Hibana says, taking off the suit jacket and letting it fall to the floor. As she exits the elevator, she removes her tie, and starts on the shirt, revealing her ninja outfit under her clothes._

_ HIBANA _

Guess I won't be needing this anymore... I'm still mad that we had to cut my shoulder spikes and freaking ruin my boots to fit my outfit under this thing.

_When she opens the door to the next test chamber, she shoots the portal gun at the first wall she sees. An orange sphere opens, but nothing happens._

_ GLADOS _

Why did you do that? You only have one half of the gun.

_Speaking no words, she makes her way through the course._

_ GLADOS _

Oh, don't you dare start giving me the silent treatment. I've had far more than enough of that from one of your kind already.

_Exiting the course, she blasts the gun at the elevator._

_ GLADOS _

You don't even understand how that works, do you? It doesn't work on all surfaces, you know.

 **[** DOWN BELOW **]**

_ SAMUS _

We "lost Hibana"?

_ HISUI _

Well, I was talking to her earlier, after I had reported in to you, and then she just went silent after I heard a... a strange noise, like some sort of static, and then nothing.

_ SAMUS _

...

_ HISUI _

What do we do, now?

_ SAMUS _

I'll handle it. Keep searching for the emerald.

 **[** APERTURE SCIENCE LAB, TEST COURSES **]**

_After Hibana makes a rather iffy jump, she immediately looks at the white wall in front of her and shoots, creating the same orange oval on the wall as always. Standing up to her full height, she makes to turn around, but then the oval changes to reveal Samus standing on the other end, pointing her half of the gun._

_ HIBANA _

Oh, thank God! I've been trying to reach you for 3 courses, now!

_ SAMUS _

At least you're all right. Now--

_Samus is interrupted, when the wall is reconstructed to be made out of a material that Portals can't be conducted through._

_ GLADOS _

I tried to be nice with you. All I wanted was to test. Was that too much to ask? You had a different way of doing things that frankly intrigued me. Then you had to go and betray me.

_Clenching her fists, Hibana looks down at the floor and says_

_ HIBANA _

So... My methods intrigue you? Well, then... I suppose I should stop playing around, shouldn’t I?

_Hibana does the Karyu jutsu, forming large flame pillars around her, destroying the ceiling of the facility_

_ GLADOS _

What are you doing?! Stop!

_Jumping onto the wall, she starts to run directly upward_

_ GLADOS _

You can't escape! I'll just make more test rooms, and you'll never get out! You might as well just do as you're told!

_Activating the kamaitachi jutsu, Hibana takes out her sword and starts slashing at every celing or other obstruction that GLaDOS puts in her way._

**[** DOWN BELOW **]**

_Samus looks up at the ceiling, as she hears crashing sound after crashing sound_

_ SAMUS _

( _Well... She's either the one who's making the noises, or..._ )

 

_Taking out her walkie-talkie, she lifts Hisui's signal._

_ SAMUS _

Hisui--

_ HISUI _

Yeah. Should I--?

_ SAMUS _

No, I'll do it. You just--

_ HISUI _

Really? She's in danger, and you want me to do nothing? Do you really distrust me that much?! If I wanted her dead--

_ SAMUS _

No, listen. I want you to stay behind because I trust you.

_ HISUI _

... Huh?

_ SAMUS _

If we get captured, or die, you need to have that emerald. Didn't you say we need it to defeat Banba?

_ HISUI _

Lovely, but what about Akujiki?

_ SAMUS _

Don't worry. Your phone has a file on it that I put there when I scanned for the map of the place. In the event that my vital signs stop, and I'm dead, the file will open, and the location of Akujiki will be on there.

_ HISUI _

Oh...

_ SAMUS _

Right. I have to get going.

_ HISUI _

Y-yeah. And, Samus? Good luck.

_ SAMUS _

Thanks.

_Putting her walkie-talkie back, she materializes the power suit. She moves to the elevator and jetpacks directly upward, through its roof as makes her way through the facility, until she sees a room with a debris everywhere._

_ SAMUS _

( _We're getting closer._ )

 

 **[** UPPER LEVELS **]**

_Hibana slashes at the building as she makes her way ever upward._

_ HIBANA _

( _How long have I been doing this?  I didn't think this through. If she could keep making testing rooms for me to go through, she can keep making them now. I could very well never reach the top. Still, I can't stop now. Not after this big show I put on._ )

HRRAAGHH!!!

_She screams, giving another slash to clear her way. After that, however, she hears_

_ SAMUS _

HIBANA!!!

_ HIBANA _

Huh?

_Looking down, she sees Samus flying after her, catching up quickly. Soon, grabs the ninja._

_ SAMUS _

Wanna fill me in on what the hell's going on, here?

_ HIBANA _

Crazy robot woman wants me to test obstacle courses for the rest of my life!

_ SAMUS _

Well, that's all kinds of unacceptable. So, where is this crazy robot woman?

_ HIBANA _

I honestly have no clue!

_ SAMUS _

So you were just running upward in hopes of getting somewhere?

_ HIBANA _

I admit that my motivation might have been something akin to pure frustration, and my thinking may have been clouded by a feeling not quite unlike extreme and unmitigated rage.

_ SAMUS _

Aren't ninja supposed to hide their emotions?

_ HIBANA _

Now you know why I don't have my job anymore! In any case, let's find this lunatic!

_ GLADOS _

You know, I truly don't appreciate being called something so rude. In fact, I think I'll make you apologize.

_ HIBANA _

And how is that supposed to happen?

_A ceiling is formed in front of Hibana and Samus's flight path, forcing them to stop. Turning around, Samus starts flying downward, and is met with the sight of a floor. Looking around, the two see themselves in a room filled with nothing. Nothing but walls. Putting Hibana down, Samus points her blaster up at the ceiling and charges it before letting loose. The result? Nothing. Nothing happens at all._

_ SAMUS _

What? How did you--... Oh... Son of... Well, we know who has the emerald, now.

_ HIBANA _

That's lovely.

 **[** BACK IN THE WORLD OF REGULAR PEOPLE **]**

_Maya and Pearl sit outside of the ship in silence. That is, until Maya gets bored._

_ MAYA _

How's it goin' in there?

_ RITA _

It's a bit more difficult than I thought. It's vaguely similar to our technology, but it's definitely alien, so there are a few leaps I'm having to make in my head. Plus, I'll be honest, where I come from, we didn't even have _cars_ , and now I'm working on a space ship.

_ MAYA _

Does that mean you might not be able to fix it?

_ RITA _

Hell no it doesn't, there isn’t bit of technology that I can’t make bend to my will.

_A clank is heard_

_ RITA _

... As long as my assistant doesn't manage to screw things up!

_ EMA _

Don't give me lip, lady!

_ RITA _

Stop deserving it! Now, start up the ship. I've taken off what I think are the safe guards, and I've rerouted a few things to a button that used to, as far as I can tell, spray a concentrated blast of air directly in the pilot's face. I can only assume that was a way to keep them awake.

_ EMA _

Right, just gimme a second...

_Ema starts the ship, and it starts to lift off of the ground._

_ EMA _

You did it!

_ RITA _

Hold on.

_Rita says, walking into the cockpit._

_ RITA _

Try maneuvering it. From what Maya said, and what I saw, that should be the real problem.

_Ema slowly takes the ship around in a circle, then points it upward, slightly, before landing it again._

_ EMA _

Rita Mordio, you are AMAZING!

_ RITA _

Damn right I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Listen. Listen. I know. Vocaloid isn't a video game property. But I apply something I call the anime rule here. The anime rule goes: If I restricted this thing to showing up in a story based around its source medium, then I would never be able to integrate them. See, when it comes to anime, most are based on manga or light novels. So, if I did an anime StarCross (which, funnily enough, I've decided not to do), then if I were as restrictive as I am with video game StarCross (only characters whose debuts were in this particular medium -- in this case, video games), then I'd A: sacrifice a lot of star power, and B: Not be able to do it, because I don't know that many anime originals. Going back to Miku, I'd pretty much have to do a crossover between stuff like the Vocaloids and the Gorillaz, but even that is questionable, since above all else, Vocaloid is a software that happens to be musical, so technically, the Vocaloids could only be part of a story about like domain mascots or Kizuna AI. But video games are just software. So is Miku just like a hella polished Mario Paint? In that case, is she perfectly game to be brought up in this context? What is a video game? To answer that, we--  
> .  
> .  
> ** Yeah, pretty much the sum total of what I actually remember about Tales of Vesperia. I haven’t played that game in years. Gonna play the remake, though, thank crap that finally happened, because Lord knows I’d given up on it. Still though, Patty’s not in StarCross, and if somehow anything I say later contradicts her existence, then you know why.


	12. Chapter 12

**[** APERTURE SCIENCE LAB, THE TRAPPED ROOM **]**

_As Samus and Hibana lied down in the room, they gradually accepted their fates._

_ GLADOS _

You know, all you have to do is apologize. Then we can get back to testing.

_ HIBANA _

The problem with that being that we don't want to test.

_ SAMUS _

If we'd just test until we died, we might as well just die right here.

_ GLADOS _

Well, then. If that is how you feel.

_The room around them begins enclosing slowly._

_ GLADOS _

We'll just have to speed up that process, now won't we?

_Hibana looks around and sighs._

_ HIBANA _

( _Great. The room is enclosing. She's gonna squish us._ )

... So the rockets?

_ SAMUS _

Ineffective. Already tried it.

_ HIBANA _

And the morph ball bombs?

_ SAMUS _

You were there for the whole thing, Hibana.

_ HIBANA _

Right... So... I can't help but think that if we'd brought Akujiki along, we would be able to--

_ SAMUS _

Hibana, don't say things like that; I don't wanna die depressed.

_ HIBANA _

Gotcha... So... Could you, you know... take off the armor? I'd like to at least see another face before the end.

_ SAMUS _

Yeah, that makes sense.

_The armor disappears, and Samus lies on the ground in her suit._

_ SAMUS _

This feels more proper, anyway.

_ HIBANA _

I... I guess we could just talk until we die...?

_ SAMUS _

Works for me.

_She says, loosening her tie._

_ SAMUS _

You know, I always thought I would die because of a bounty that was a bit too big for my britches.

_ HIBANA _

Well, I was your bounty, and I got you into this, so you weren't _completely_ wrong...

_Samus chuckles slightly as she notes how small the room has become._

_ HIBANA _

Sorry about that, by the way. You know, derailing your whole bounty thing.

_ SAMUS _

If you knew just how little of my life I spent doing the thing I claim to do instead of heroics, you wouldn't be sorry about it.

_ HIBANA _

Heh, heh... Truth be told, I only wanted to make sure the government wouldn't get Akujiki before I died, and I did that.

_ SAMUS _

For all intents and purposes, we succeeded, then.

_Hibana holds up a fist and says_

_ HIBANA _

Pound it.

_Samus returns the gesture and they put their hands down_

_ SAMUS _

Okay, that's enough talk about death. Let's talk about something else, eh?

_Smiling slightly, Hibana replies_

_ HIBANA _

You were the one who brought up how you thought you would die!... But anyway... What do I even say?... Technically, I'm supposed to have glasses.

_ SAMUS _

Really? And why do you not have them?

_ HIBANA _

Well, I had this helmet, back when I worked for the government, and it had a thing that would cover my eyes if I chose to. Whenever I couldn't see something, I'd put it on and then I could see properly. Didn't always have it on because it got hot, though. Then there's the fact that glasses get foggy in a fight.

_ SAMUS _

You could've had the government just get you eye surgery.

_ HIBANA _

I was planning on doing that in the coming week after the Akujiki mission. Then the Akujiki mission actually happened.

_They laugh, both very aware of the fact that the size of the room had gone down drastically._

_ SAMUS _

Well, who could've seen that coming?

_ HIBANA _

Not me.

_ SAMUS _

Oh, that was bad. That was bad, and you know it.

_ HIBANA _

Oh, but all of the best puns are...

_ SAMUS _

True...

_ HIBANA _

...

_ SAMUS _

...

_ HIBANA _

... Hey, can I ask you something?

_ SAMUS _

Sure.

_ HIBANA _

I... I realize how strange this may be, so you have every right to say no to this, but...

_ SAMUS _

Is there a problem?

_ HIBANA _

Maybe I should build up to it. Give myself time to summon the courage.

_ SAMUS _

Seriously? There are things you're apprehensive about asking me right now?

_ HIBANA _

I know it's weird, given the circumstances, but we've only known each other for five days.

_Materializing her helmet, Samus says_

_ SAMUS _

I wouldn't be so sure about that.

_ HIBANA _

Hm?

_ SAMUS _

Give it a second... Hold on... And... We've known each other for six days.

_She says, dematerializing the helmet_

_ HIBANA _

All right, we made it to six days! Well, anyway... We've both been through a lot in our time, but the thing is, I've always seen you face these things with a strong face, and this unwavering determination, you know?

_ SAMUS _

I suppose.

_ HIBANA _

Except for one time.

_ SAMUS _

...

_ HIBANA _

And I was wondering if you were a little bit more comfortable with the idea of explaining that now, or...

_ SAMUS _

...

_ HIBANA _

I'm sorry, forget I ever brought it up.

_ SAMUS _

No, it's... It's fine. It was the nightmare I had, right?

_ HIBANA _

Well... Yeah.

_ SAMUS _

... I've been thinking about the start of them for a while. Whether it was some mission, or even something that happened during my training at the Galactic Federation, and I've come to the conclusion that the most obvious answer is the correct one... It was the night my parents died.

_ HIBANA _

Oh...

_ SAMUS _

It happened so long ago, I always thought what I went through was... Well, something that I should be over now. But I always decided not to talk about it. Even to the Chozo who took me in so graciously... God, if I had another chance at that... But that's a different conversation entirely. I never lived on Earth. I used to live on an Earth colony called K2-L. I don't have too many memories from that place, to be honest, but one memory will stick with me for as long as I live. My mother died saving my life from a space pirate named Ridley. My father died destroying his ship. All of that, and Ridley still got away. I was the only survivor, to boot, and I was only 3 years old.

_ HIBANA _

I see. You've been through a lot. Still, though... I'm glad your parents at least loved you, so you can take solace in that.

_ SAMUS _

The glass is half-full type, are you?

_ HIBANA _

Definitely. I learned that in my third family.

_ SAMUS _

_Third?_

_ HIBANA _

Yeah. I was born into the Oboro Ninja Clan. But unfortunately, I happened to be a girl. So I couldn’t become the leader, because old Japanese men. So, I got sent to an adoptive home, which didn’t work out. They didn't really love me all that much. Said there was something wrong with me behind my back. So, when Jimushi came and asked to swoop me up, they didn’t exactly object.

_ SAMUS _

Something wrong with you?

_ HIBANA _

I was never exactly interested in boys, and it seems my parents caught onto that.

_ SAMUS _

That's terrible.

_ HIBANA _

I know it could never compare with the trauma you experienced, but...

_ SAMUS _

It's not a competition for who has the most screwed up life, Hibana. And thanks. Thanks for listening.

_ HIBANA _

Of course. Well... it comes, I suppose.

_ SAMUS _

Yeah. There's not much smaller this room can get.

_At that moment, a portion of the ceiling explodes, and Hisui shows up, holding her hand out._

_ HISUI _

Hurry, grab my hand!

_Doing as they were told, Samus grabs Hisui's hand, Hibana grabs Samus's arm, and they both spring up as quickly as possible. At that point, Hisui falls backward, into a portal, with the two of them._

**[** APERTURE SCIENCE LAB, DAMAGED PASSAGE **]**

_The group all falls onto the floor, out of a portal of Hisui's creation_

_ HIBANA _

Thank you, Hisui. Thank you so much!

_ SAMUS _

Yeah, thanks.

_ HISUI _

Oh, it's nothing big. I'm just glad I actually made it in time...

_ HIBANA _

Hey, your disguise is gone.

_ HISUI _

Oh yeah, well, after I realized it had been too long since I'd heard from either of you, I checked in on you two, and I heard the sound of screaming and shouting and explosions, and that was rather concerning.

_ HIBANA _

Right, that was us trying to get away from GLaDOS.

_ SAMUS _

GLaDOS?

_ HIBANA _

She does indeed have a name, apparently.

_ HISUI _

Right, well, while you were doing that, I listened for the direction of whatever was happening, which was when I had the idea to scale the building and just sort of start moving downward, destroying everything I could until I made my way to you guys. You may have noticed that GLaDOS stopped talking to you. That was likely because someone had just crashed into her chamber. Now, I didn't actually stop her, as you may have noticed from the fact that the room was still about to kill you, but I _did_ ascertain that she has the Chaos Emerald, and that this room right outside of her chamber had walls I could use for a portal!

_ HIBANA _

Wow... So, after that you decided to put one half there, and then go find us?

_ HISUI _

Oh, heavens, no, I high-tailed right out of the chamber, and when escaped, I accidentally fired the gun in my panic.

_ SAMUS _

...

_ HIBANA _

... I suppose what's important is that you got the job done. Now, we'll just need to go in there and take the Emerald back.

_ HISUI _

Right. Let's do this.

 **[** GLaDOS's CHAMBER **]**

_As the trio walked through the catwalk to GLaDOS's chamber, they were met with an annoyed AI_

_ GLADOS _

You know, a while ago, I got replaced as the central AI in this facility. That wasn't fun. After that, the idiot in charge of it took my home, and perverted its very image. My personal chamber even got ruined because of him. It took me a long time to put everything back to the way it was supposed to be. You can understand why I might be a little upset that you three seem to be hellbent on making me relive the discomfort of that day.

_ HIBANA _

Well, here's a deal for you: give us the Emerald and we'll leave you be.

_ GLADOS _

That would be an unacceptable request.

_ HIBANA _

Excuse me?

_ GLADOS _

You remember the variables I spoke of when I was putting you through my harmless chambers? Well, with this emerald, I have virtually no limit to the possible tests I could come up with. I can literally take elements from other surfaces in the facility and place them somewhere else. Do you understand what that's called? Alchemy. Alchemy was proven impossible long ago, but this emerald lets me do it.

_ HISUI _

Oh, screw this!

_Hisui jumps forward to attack GLaDOS, who then lowers a shield and thrusts it into her face, knocking her down to the ground._

_ GLADOS _

Frankly, I'm not particularly eager to get into a fight.

_ SAMUS _

That works out in our favor, because neither are we. We've already got a fight coming for us, so we don't need another one.

_ HIBANA _

Yeah, see, there are these people who want control over a powerful weapon, for reasons I don't entirely understand. In order to beat them, we need that emerald.

_ GLADOS _

Why?

_ HIBANA _

Huh? Well... Because... You know, to tell you the truth, I don't entirely know.

_ SAMUS _

Yeah, see, this whole thing was the impulsive girl over there's idea.

_ HISUI _

But we need it! They'll destroy us all if we don't get it!

_ GLADOS _

And?

_ HISUI _

Huh?

_ GLADOS _

What does this have to do with me?

_ HISUI _

W... well... they'd probably take over Aperture, if they found out about the technology here!

_ GLADOS _

You mean a portal gun that only works on surfaces covered in material from the moon?

_ HISUI _

Uh...

_ GLADOS _

And bouncy paint. How could I forget about the bouncy paint?*

_ SAMUS _

Heh... I'm inclined to agree with Iron Maiden over here.

_ GLADOS _

Logically speaking, if I were to simply destroy the entrance to the facility and let our reputation die off, the emerald would be safe from tyrants like the ones you speak of.

_ SAMUS _

You know what, guys? I'm leaving.

_ HISUI _

W-wait! We need the emerald!

_ SAMUS _

Yeah, I've always found that kinda funny, really. You show up out of nowhere, right in the nick of time, stop us from taking part in a fight that hadn't really gotten started yet, and then you get us on some random chase for reasons I truly don't get. Forgive me if I'm not entirely convinced of your story.

_ HISUI _

You must at least believe me a little! Why did you come along if you didn't?

_ SAMUS _

Frankly? I was concerned about Hibana's safety. You've tried to kill her before, and you never really had any good reason to stop hating her.

_ HIBANA _

Be quiet!

_ SAMUS _

!!

_ HIBANA _

Be quiet right now! Do you think I'm an absolute idiot? I worked for the Japanese government, okay? That doesn't just happen because you're really strong or athletic or anything! Hisui's suspicious as they come, and _I'm_ the one she tried to kill! I understood the risks of trusting her! Truth be told, I never entirely believed that we needed this thing in order to beat Banba, but I went along with it to show Hisui that I trusted her! That I cared about her opinion, and her in general! I wanted to show her that I was willing to give her a second chance! I understand where she's coming from, Samus! I know what it's like to never feel good enough, or do we need to talk about my parents again? If I was able to make it past that, I figured she could too!

_ SAMUS _

That's a nice sentiment, Hibana, but people don't change quite so easily. Especially not in such a short period of time. If you can't see that, then I'm not sure there's much hope for you.

_She turns around and leaves the room. Hibana stands, rooted to her spot, fuming._

_ HISUI _

... Hibana, I--

_ HIBANA _

No. It's fine. I'm a grown woman, and I can make my own choices, mistake or otherwise. That being said, I'm leaving. I need some time to think.

_ HISUI _

But, what about the--

_ HIBANA _

As much as she may have irked me just now, Samus made plenty of real points. At this point, I'm tired of looking for an emerald that I have no proof that I need. Besides, if I actually do, I know exactly where it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * For some reason these two lines from GLaDOS are among my favorite in the entire series.


	13. Chapter 13

**[** OUTSIDE OF THE SHIP **]**

_Ema and Rita exit the ship and move to the ground, Maya springs to her feet, and says_

_ MAYA _

That was amazing, you guys! Pearly, do you know what this means?

_ PEARL _

Mhmm! We can go tell Hibana and Samus that their ship is finished!

_ EMA _

Right. When I get to the station, I can request to be put on a team that's looking for them, and then I'll notify you if I see anything. Until then, this ship stays here, and nobody gets any ideas about taking it for a joy ride.

_ MAYA _

Aw, give me some credit; I know not to do that... Anyway, everybody, put it in!

_Maya and Pearl put their hands out, with Maya's on the bottom._

_ RITA _

... Really?

_Putting her hand in, Ema says_

_ EMA _

Yes, really.

_With a sigh, Rita does as she's told._

_ MAYA _

Let's try to not screw up!

_They throw their hands into the sky, collectively_

**[** APERTURE SCIENCE LAB, OUTSIDE **]**

_ HISUI _

So, where are we going?

_ HIBANA _

You know? I have no idea. I guess we could go back to Maya's place.

_ HISUI _

Hm... Samus is probably heading back there right now.

_ HIBANA _

It'll be fine.

 

_On their way to Maya's place, a question occurs to Hisui._

_ HISUI _

So, what exactly is the deal with you and Samus?

_ HIBANA _

Huh?

_ HISUI _

Why were you two so devoted to each other? You couldn't have known her for very long.

_ HIBANA _

... It's a little complicated, really. I think it's more complicated than she knows.

_ HISUI _

Hm?... I don't get it.

_ HIBANA _

I guess I didn't really explain much, did I? Well, the thing about us is that she took the time to listen to me, back when I thought nobody would. She gave me a chance, during a time when I wasn't sure many would. You know, I conducted an experiment earlier. I told an inn receptionist that I was a fugitive, just to see what she would do. I left the place pretty quickly afterward, but I peaked in through the window, so I could see what she would do next. Do you know what she did? She did what any logical person would do. She called the police. Samus was on direct orders from the government to kill me, and she still listened. That's why it hurt so much when she left.

_ HISUI _

I see...

_The conversation grew silent, until the sound of police sirens was heard_

_ HIBANA _

What the--?!

_She grabbed Hisui by the arm and dragged her behind a nearby building, into an alley, where they started running at top speed._

_ HIBANA _

Crap! Somebody must've seen me!

_Continuing at their pace, Hibana comes to a quick stop, when she sees a girl walk out in front of her from behind another building._

_ HIBANA _

Maya?! Pearl?! What are you guys doing here?!

_ MAYA _

Well, you see, we're friends with a detective, so when somebody called into the precinct earlier to report that they had seen you, she called us to tell us where you were!

_ HIBANA _

How did you get here just as quickly as the police?

_ MAYA _

I channeled someone with super speed!

_ PEARL _

It was so much fun!

_ MAYA _

But he got indignant about the way I dress, so he's not coming back. Now, we're gonna get you outta here!*

_ HIBANA _

And how do you intend to do that?

_ MAYA _

With these!

_Maya says, revealing the spirit monk uniforms that were in Pearl's hands_

_ MAYA _

See, if you're dressed as spirit mediums, nobody will even notice who you guys are!**

_Hibana looks down._

_ HIBANA _

But what about my uniform?

_ HISUI _

Seriously?

_ HIBANA _

The importance of fighting in proper clothes is real, and this suit was made to bring out the best in me!

_ HISUI _

In your abilities, or your sex appeal?

_ HIBANA _

I am aware that it's a little on the sexy side, but--

_ HISUI _

Look, how low does the outfit actually go?

_ HIBANA _

Well, aside from the boots, the actual fabric stops at the bottom of the knee, but--

_ HISUI _

Then you'll go without them!

_ PEARL _

And you're going to have to leave the gloves behind, as well. Sorry, but it's for the best.

_ HIBANA _

What's happening to my only change of clothes...?***

 **[** OUTSIDE OF THE ALLEY **]**

_Maya, Pearl, Hisui, and Hibana walk out of the alleyway, all dressed as spirit mediums, complete with redone hair._

_ MAYA _

How are the outfits working for you gals? We had to guess about the sizes, so I wasn't sure how well they would fit.

_ HISUI _

Believe me, they're fine. Really, any disguise is good with me, at this point.

_ MAYA _

We were expecting Samus, so we kinda got an extra uniform, but she doesn't seem to be here.

_ PEARL _

Speaking of which, where _is_ she?

_ HIBANA _

I have no idea.

_ PEARL _

Huh?! Well, that's too bad! We were looking for you because we got your ship fixed!

_ HIBANA _

Is that so?

_ HISUI _

If that's the case, I don't think we'll have much business with you guys.

_ HIBANA _

No, we will. I have one more thing I need from Samus, even if she won't want to see me right now.

_Hisui's lips purse and she can't help but furrow her brow._

**[** AT THE SITE OF SAMUS'S SHIP CRASH **]**

_When Hibana's group makes it back to Samus's ship, they see Samus standing there, leaning against it, and waiting._

_ HISUI _

Oh, you're here!

_ SAMUS _

Yep. Ema gave me a call and told me that everything was good to go.

_ HIBANA _

Lovely.

_Hibana says, taking off her medium uniform and undoing her hair. She jumps onto the ship_

_ HIBANA _

Well, what are you waiting for?

_ SAMUS _

So, you've made up your mind?

_ HIBANA _

Yep. Hisui? Stay here, and wait for me. I have something I need to do.

_ COCKPIT _

Samus and Hibana sit down in the cockpit

_ HIBANA _

Well, would you look at that? I'm still allowed in the cockpit.

_ SAMUS _

The brig's too far away for me to talk to you.

_ HIBANA _

And here I thought you hated talking.

_Samus takes off, and the ship is airborne_

_ SAMUS _

... I understand your right to make your own decisions, Hibana, I really do.

_ HIBANA _

...

_ SAMUS _

But... I just feel like this might be a mistake on your part.

_ HIBANA _

It might be, but that's a mistake that I have to deal with.

_ SAMUS _

...

_ HIBANA _

Tell ya what. If this all goes south, I'll come crawling right back to you, and I'll beg for your forgiveness; how does that sound?

_ SAMUS _

Well, your sense of humor is still intact, so that's good.

_ HIBANA _

Besides, what exactly do I have to be afraid of? Hisui could have let me die back at Aperture, and there wouldn't have been any witnesses.

_ SAMUS _

I know that, but... it feels like there's something we're missing. Something that would tie this all together.

_ HIBANA _

Well, in the meantime, we've gotta get back to your place.

_ SAMUS _

...

 **[** SAMUS'S HOUSE **]**

_The gunship lands, and Samus and Hibana step out, to the front door of Samus's house. She opens the door and they walk in. Kneeling down, Samus opens a panel of the floor boards, and there lies Akujiki. She picks it up, and stands on her feet. Turning around, she extends her arm to Hibana, who grabs the sword, and tries to pull it back, only to find resistance. Looking up at Samus's face, she sees the bounty hunter seems to be in thought._

_ HIBANA _

Samus?

_ SAMUS _

Don't you find it interesting?

_ HIBANA _

What?

_ SAMUS _

Banba. She was so prepared. She had the Prime Minister under her thumb, and when the time came to kill him, she blamed it on us. She thinks her moves through.

_ HIBANA _

...

_ SAMUS _

When we showed up at Kantei, Vanitas and Tira were already there. I noticed something strange, as well. Tira looked at your sword a little bit strangely, and then her speech slowed down, like she was noticing something. Something like your sword being a fake. If they work for Mizuho, they likely had a plan for if you tried something like this...

_Hibana's eyes squint_

_ HIBANA _

Where are you going with this?

_ SAMUS _

What if her plan went something like this: If she doesn't bring Akujiki, we'll get someone to find it for us? Then, while they're looking for someone to get to know you, Hisui comes along. She's the perfect candidate: She's someone who knows a situation just like yours.

_ HIBANA _

I identify with Hisui, because she was never good enough for Jimushi, our old master, and I know what it's like to never be good enough. The only reason I know how that feels is because I had terrible parents. Mind telling me how Mizuho learned that I'm g--...

_ SAMUS _

You have an idea, don't you?

_ HIBANA _

The other agents. They’re not exactly comfortable with homosexuality, so that’s usually one of the first things that’s talked about when anybody brings me up in conversation.

_ SAMUS _

And through your personnel file, she would know that you were let go by your parents. Taking that first piece of data, it's not exactly hard to put together why it is that the second piece happened. It's a bit of a leap, yes, but it's one worth taking. At the very least, the Jimushi connection would have been good enough.

_ HIBANA _

So... Hisui was planted on me for the sake of getting Akujiki for Banba, is that right? Is that what you're saying?

_ SAMUS _

Yes.

_ HIBANA _

...

_Hibana yanks the sword out of Samus's hands, looking directly at the ground, and says with tears in her eyes._

_ HIBANA _

Take me back to Earth. Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ‘Little convenient, but hey, willing suspension of disbelief. Also, turns out Maya’s kinda OP, so ya really gotta watch how ya use her.  
> .  
> .  
> ** I’m sorry, I’m still reveling in the fact that I just wrote a sentence including the phrase “Maya’s kinda OP”, that’s just beautiful. I’m gonna be on this for a while; ignore me.  
> .  
> .  
> *** M’kay, so the funny thing about this is that Hibana’s thankfully completely PG clothing damage only occurs because I wanted to justify her switching to a different outfit in StarCross 2. But where it gets confusing is that in StarCross 3 – which is composed entirely of characters from the first two – I was gonna have people change outfits anyway, with absolutely no explanation, because people do that. SO WHY DID I FEEL THE NEED TO JUSTIFY IT THIS TIME?! I DON’T KNOW! But it’s so ingrained into the story that I don’t’ know how I’d take it out!


	14. Know Thyself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are times you must answer not to others, but to yourself.
> 
> What is important? What are you living for? How far will you go for your convictions?

**[** BACK ON EARTH, TOKYO, ON ROOFTOP **]**

_ Samus lands her ship on a building, and says _

_ SAMUS _

Hibana, think about this.

_Hibana stands up, and turns around._

_ HIBANA _

I'll be taking my leave, now.

_ SAMUS _

*Sigh* I was hoping you wouldn't say that.

_Samus stands up and materializes her armor._

_ SAMUS _

Give me Akujiki.

_ HIBANA _

Excuse me?

_ SAMUS _

Give. Me. Akujiki. I can't let them have it.

_ HIBANA _

Little later than I’d expected. You finally crack on the way back here? You know just as well as I do that I can't do that.

_ SAMUS _

I knew you would say that, but that doesn't make it easy to deal with.

_Spinning around, Samus shoots directly at Hibana's leg, which she jumbs out of the way of. The ninja takes out Akujiki and cuts a hole in the top of the ship, immediately jumping out, and onto the building they had chosen for their landing space. Samus quickly follows suit, landing outside, bringing a foot down to try and kick Hibana, who jumps out of the way._

_ SAMUS _

It didn't have to be this way...

_ HIBANA _

It's too late to stop this, and we both know that...

_The two resign themselves to the situation, and prepare for battle_

_Hibana is the first to act. Shadowstepping to Samus’s side, she grabs the taller woman’s arm, yanks her backward, and kicks Samus’s foot out from under her, sending her straight toward the ground. Samus catches herself with her other arm, pushes off with the leg that’s still on the ground, and rotates herself until she’s facing Hibana. She headbutts the rogue ninja, sending her back, and allowing her to regain control of her other arm. Catching herself, and bounding back up, Samus sprints toward Hibana, and pins her to the ground. She readies her blaster, and she hesitates for a second, before going for another headbutt instead. Hibana dodges to the left, and then performs the ka’en jutsu, blasting Samus into the air in a fiery explosion. Hibana jumps into the air, grabs Samus’s leg, and uses her momentum to flip forward, throwing Samus back down to the ground. Taking advantage of how high in the air she was, Hibana followed up with a stomp fueled by her downward momentum that manages to actually cause Samus pain through the armor. Activating the fuga jutsu, Hibana is surrounded by a blue glow. She throws violent punches toward Samus, shooting waves of pressurized air at her, and driving her into the ceiling below them farther and farther. Taking advantage of her being stuck, Hibana whips the helmet off of Samus’s suit, and punches her in the face. Samus then activates the jets on her back, and blasts out of the ground, taking Hibana with her into the air. Grabbing Hibana by the neck and turning upright again, she throws her directly into the gunship. Blasting over to Hibana, Samus knees her in the abdomen, throws her onto the ground, and backflips off of the ship in order to stomp on Hibana. Barely managing to reach behind her, Hibana takes a kodachi out from behind her, and throws the handle side up at Samus’s exposed face. Samus jumps back in order to dodge, and Hibana takes the opportunity to roll back onto her feet. Forming the hand seal of creation, Hibana forms a smoke screen all around them._

_Samus now has to be careful, as she has no helmet to scan through the fog with. Taking the simplest solution to be the best, she powers up her gun arm, points it into the air, and shoots a large blast, creating a shockwave that cleared the smoke completely. Once that was said and done, however, Hibana was nowhere to be seen. Knowing that her opponent was not the type to just leave a confrontation, Samus scanned around the area. Carefully walking over to the edge of the building, she charged her gun once again. Once she met the edge, she looked over, pointing the gun at what may have been Hibana’s hiding place... only to see nothing. She reaches over to a control panel on her arm, and executes a scan of the immediate area around the gunship. The report showed herself, and only herself. Even below their area, in the building itself, there was no one. Walking over to pick up her helmet, Samus is taken by surprise when Hibana comes rocketing from three buildings away, with a blue glowing upward kick directly to Samus’s abdomen, followed by a blast coming from the foot, launching Samus back into the air. Samus tries to activate her jet pack, but notices they’re not firing. As she comes back down, she’s met with another glowing kick sending her far off across the skyline, eventually ending up lodged in the side of a skyscraper. Hibana jumps over to continue the assault, but is met with a foot in the chest for her troubles. As Hibana flies back the opposite direction, Samus kicks out of the skyscraper, and jumps after her. She cocks back her fist, and punches Hibana back down next to the gunship. As Samus lands, she picks up her helmet, and notices a message about an obstruction inside her jetpack. Putting her helmet back on, Samus realizes that this is going nowhere._

_ SAMUS _

Fine. I understand. I was trying to look out for you, but I don't need to stay on Earth. I'll be taking my leave, and the rest of this is in your hands.

_Samus gets into her ship and takes off. Hibana looks around and wonders how she's gonna get down without dying._

_ HIBANA _

... Could really use some help here...

_As if on que, Hisui jumps onto the building and sees Hibana in pain. She walks up to her, and notices the sword._

_ HISUI _

You got Akujiki!

_ HIBANA _

Yeah. Thanks for noticing my injuries, by the way.

_ HISUI _

Oh, right, sorry, it's just that we have a chance now!

_ HIBANA _

Yep...

_ HISUI _

So... That was Samus I just saw leaving, then?

_ HIBANA _

Yep.

_ HISUI _

I'm sorry...

_Slowly, Hisui takes out a cellphone and hesitates before she dials a number. Apprehensively, she pushes the call button and puts the phone to her ear._

_ HIBANA _

Hm?

_Hibana voices, taking notice of Hisui's actions_

_ HISUI _

Hey. Yeah, it happened. Sorry for taking so long. No, I just wanted to report it to you. You remember what you promised me, right? Good, then I'll call you in a bit.

_She puts her phone away in her pocket. She takes a deep breath and says_

_ HISUI _

Well, Hibana, at least one of us got what she wanted.

_ HIBANA _

Huh?

_Hisui kicks Hibana in the stomach, sending her directly to the ground. She walks over and takes the sword in her hand. Raising it up, she notices something._

_ HISUI _

What are you doing? Why are you not fighting back?

_ HIBANA _

Because. I'm a screw up. Maybe I deserve this death.

_ HISUI _

... Why do you do this? Why do you make this as hard for me as possible? At the beginning, all I wanted to do was kill you, but you just had to be friendly! You just had to be inviting! It seemed so simple when Tira and the rest gave me the mission! Just lie in wait, and if Vanitas materializes three unversed next to you, it's time to make your grand entrance! If he only makes two, then she has the sword, and you come into the room and we let you kill Hibana with Akujiki!

_ HIBANA _

So. This was all about killing me with Akujiki specifically?

_ HISUI _

Of course it was! I wanted you dead! You robbed me of my purpose in life! And it was all because of this stupid sword! It would be so poetic! How could I resist?! Then I had the opportunity back at Aperture, and frankly, I could have actually let you die there and have been fine with it. Would Banba and her crew have gotten what I promised them? No. But I wouldn’t have cared. But something clawed at me; I remembered the last few days with you, and before I knew it, I was risking my well-being to save you and that stupid woman! You. Make. Me. So. MAD!

_She screams, swinging Akujiki away from Hibana_

_ HISUI _

You make me feel too many things that I don't want to feel, and strangely enough, anger is the least annoying of them! I'm talking about the feelings that shouldn't be there! I don't hesitate! I don't make friends! I am a ninja! I'm supposed to put my emotions behind me! I'll never forgive you for this! You, or Samus, or Maya, or Pearl! I'll kill you all!

_A look of realization dons on Hibana's features as Hisui swung Akujkiki at her, and she rolls backward out of the way, landing back on her knee. Breathing slightly heavily, she says_

_ HIBANA _

You know, I should actually thank you. You helped me remember what was important. It's not you, it's not Samus, it's not even me.

_Hibana holds her right hand out._

_ HIBANA _

It's people like Maya and Pearl. People who can't fight for themselves. People who just want to go about their everyday lives. People that were forced to become fighters just to survive. Personally? I'm not okay with that. So you know what I do? I fight. I fight to protect them. Now, if you would. My sword.

_The blade flies directly from Hisui's hand into Hibana's, catching the water-based ninja by surprise_

_ HIBANA _

After all, the Queen of the Soulless needs her blade in order to rule.

_Forcing herself back up, Hibana tightens her grip on Akujiki and says_

_ HIBANA _

So, if you truly want me dead, now's your best shot. I've been weakened, but don't forget: last time we fought, I wasn't exactly fresh either.

_ HISUI _

HrrrrrrAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!

_She charges at Hibana, and Hibana's next consecutive fight begins. With her heart fueled by the thoughts of the people she fights for, and a good amount of help from sheer adrenaline, Hibana returns to battle. As Hisui summons a giant wave of water to converge on her opponent, Hibana lifts up Akujiki in order to block it. The blade becomes covered with fire, evaporating the water in her immediate area. Before the rest of it can hit the ground, Hisui redirects it upward, and uses it to trip Hibana from behind. Dissolving the water and jumping at the opportunity, Hisui takes out her umbrella sword, and prepares to stab Hibana to death. Hibana parries the stab upward, jumps off of the ground to above Hisui, and knees her in the back. As she hears the sound of water rushing, Hibana looks behind her to see a giant water spike coming down ono her. Surrounding herself in a green aura protection bubble, the water slides off of her and redirects upward, coming down on her again in a never-ending cycle. As Hibana tries her best to fend off the torrent of water, Hisui gets back up, takes aim with her sword, and stabs Hibana’s bubble with all of her might. Cracks begin to show as Hibana cannot keep up with the constant force from both directions. She makes a decision to let her shield go down. As Hisui’s sword comes forth, Hibana kicks it out of the way. With Hisui’s momentum coming toward her, Hibana traps her in a bear hug, and backflips in order to put Hisui in the way of her own attack, with the water engulfing both of them, and blasting them violently far off into the distance. As Hisui dispels the water, the two of them fall and bounce off of one rooftop onto the next; stopping once they collide with a rail guard on the next building over. Hibana lets go of Hisui, due to the force of the impact zapping her strength. Hisui acts first, and rolls onto her hands and knees, and brings one knee down onto Hibana’s abdomen in one swift motion. Getting back up to just her knees, she continues to balance herself with her knee digging into Hibana, and punches her in the face. She forms a water spike in her hand, and attempts to drive it down and end Hibana, before the older woman grabs the rail guard, and pulls herself out from under Hisui, and between the gaps. As her feet meet the side of the building structure, she bounds back up, grabs Hisui’s head, and slams it into the guard. Taking advantage of her disorientation, Hibana sticks Hisui’s head between the gaps, grabs Hisui’s arms and legs, and pins them against her back._

_ HIBANA _

Give up!

_ HISUI _

You idiot.

_While her arms were indeed pinned down, her Hisui’s hands were still free. This allowed her to cast another jutsu out of Hibana’s line of sight. When Hibana realizes what’s going on, she looks behind her, having learned from last time._

_ HISUI _

Where are you looking?

_By the time Hibana understands the reality of the situation, it is too late, and the two of them are engulfed in a large pillar of rotating, rushing water. As Hibana tries to get her bearings back, she is assaulted by spikes of ice that fly at her at high speeds, as her mouth and nose are covered in water._

_ HISUI _

FINALLY, I’LL PROVE IT!! I’LL PROVE IT TO YOU, THAT IDIOT ONIBI, I’LL PROVE IT TO JIMUSHI, I’LL PROVE IT TO EVERYONE!!! I’M BETTER THAN YOU! I ALWAYS HAVE BEEN, AND I ALWAYS WILL BE! I _HAVE_ TO BE!! I’LL KILL YOU, HIBANA!!!

_ HIBANA _

( _... This can’t be it... This can’t be where I die...! Maya, Pear; they’re waiting for me to come back safely! If Banba and her gang get Akujiki... They’ll be unstoppable! There are still so many people I have to save...!_ )

_Once again, Hibana forms the seal of creation._

_ HISUI _

You’re still trying?! JUST GIVE UP AND DIE!!

_ HIBANA _

( _So many people to save... And more than any of them..._ )

_She grips the handle of Akujiki, and the blade grows a small flame surrounding its length for just a second._

_ HIBANA _

( _I have to save you..._ _HISUI!!!_ )

_Akujiki’s flame grows even stronger, and it evaporates the water around Hibana, freeing her from suffocation, and melting the is daggers flying toward her_

_ HISUI _

NO!! NOO!!!! THIS TECHNIQUE CONTAINS ALL MY HEART! ALL MY SOUL! MY EVERYTHIIIIING!!!!!

_In a flash, the torrent around them disperses! From behind Hisui, a gargantuan shark composed of brightly glowing water lit up the night sky, and rushed toward the two of them. Hisui, visibly straining, shouts_

_ HISUI _

I DON’T CARE IF I HAVE TO DIE!! I’LL END YOUR LIFE! MY LIFE WILL BE EXTINGUISHED ON _MY_ TERMS, WITH YOU FINALLY FALLING TO MY HAND!!!!

_With few options left, Hibana used some of her last remaining ki to blast forward to Hisui. In a rush, and with very little thought put into her actions, she embraced the younger ninja, and quickly turned around, taking the brunt of the attack as she activated a barrier to try and keep them alive, regardless of how weak the barrier was._

_As the shark construct ran its course, and they finally passed through it, the construct blew up into small particles, and they fell to the rooftop with a resounding thud, and a sizeable crack in ceiling’s structure. They lied still for what seemed to be multiple silent minutes, before Hibana found the strength to speak._

_ HIBANA _

Hey... you okay...?

_ HISUI _

... Yeah...

_ HIBANA _

Listen to me, Hisui. I understand your pain. Jimushi never really looked at you with the same pride as he had with me. I know what it's like to have someone important to you treat you like you're not worthy. The thing is that I made it out of that shadow. I know that you can, too.

_She finally let go of Hisui, as she got onto her knees, and pulled Hisui up to a sitting position, only to embrace her again._

_ HIBANA _

Hisui, look at me.

_ HISUI _

...

_Slowly, she lifts her head upward to face her._

_ HIBANA _

Just for a second, pretend that I'm you. When you look directly at yourself... what do you see?

_ HISUI _

... Looking at myself...? I see a sorry soul. Living for nothing. I see a failure. I see a wasted existence...

_ HIBANA _

Hm... That's funny. I'm pretty sure we're looking at two different people, then. Because what I see looks nothing like that. I see a confused girl. I see a girl with a lot of pain, but a greater amount of potential, and one who has a bright future ahead of her that she could find, if she could just take off the blind fold and look at it.

_ HISUI _

You... You see that? You can bring yourself to see that after I just tried to kill you?

_ HIBANA _

Absolutely.

_Hibana picks Hisui up on her back in piggy-back position_

_ HIBANA _

Where are Maya and the rest?

_ HISUI _

... When I saw you and Samus come back, I told them to go home.

_ HIBANA _

Then that's where we're going.

 **[** FEY MANOR **]**

_Hibana walks directly up to Maya's door and knocks. When Maya opens the door, Hibana smiles at her before dropping right where she stood and passing out._


	15. Chapter 15

**[** A LITTLE WHILE LATER, IN THE FEY MANOR GUEST ROOM **]**

_When Hibana finally stirred awake, she saw Hisui and Maya sitting up next to her._

_ HIBANA _

Well, that was certainly a bit less than graceful.

_ MAYA _

Oh, you're awake! Hisui told me everything that happened!

_ HIBANA _

Oh. Well, I was kinda here to talk to you about that. She messed up, yeah, but... Do you think you guys could look after her for a while?

_ HISUI _

Look after me?

_ HIBANA _

Yeah. The way I see it, you'll need some place to think for a while, and this place is pretty good for that. Trust me, I'd know.

_ HISUI _

I... I see.

_Sitting up, Hibana notices that she's not wearing her outfit. She is in a medium's robes._

_ HIBANA _

So... Is my outfit really that jacked up?

_ MAYA _

Well, no, it's just that you needed some first aid, and we needed to get under your outfit in order to dress your wounds. And taking that thing off was a real hassle, so there was no way I was putting it back on.

_ HIBANA _

Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the closest I have ever been to second base.*

_ MAYA _

Wait, for real?

_ PEARL _

Second base?

_Pearl asks as she walks into the room._

_ HIBANA _

Nothing-- thank you for all that you've done, but I need to get back out.

_ PEARL _

But you just woke up!

_ HIBANA _

This is actually rather time-sensitive. Hisui, was that Banba that you called before?

_ HISUI _

Um... Yes.

_ HIBANA _

Right. She's going to be expecting that Akujiki is brought to her soon, and she'll probably get antsy and come here anyway, now that Hisui's gone so long without reporting. Besides, there's someone I desperately need to talk to before it's too late. Hisui, your phone isn't broken, is it?

_ HISUI _

No, it was built with high-intensity combat in mind.

_ HIBANA _

Good. Give me it.

_Receiving the phone, Hibana stands up and walks out of the room, only pausing to say_

_ HIBANA _

This could get a bit... embarrassing... Man, today's still not my day...

 

 **[** AN HOUR LATER, IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOREST CLEARING **]**

_Staring directly at her, Hibana didn't know entirely what to say._

_ HIBANA _

Okay, so, I suppose the first surprise was that you receive cell reception out there, then the fact that you answered your phone. And, the fact that you're actually standing here is beyond mind-blowing.

_ SAMUS _

...

_Samus stands in front of Hibana with her arms crossed._

_ HIBANA _

Right, well, I've had a good amount of time to think about what precisely I've done with my life, and I can explain exactly why what happened between us happened.

_ SAMUS _

...

_ HIBANA _

Okay. It was a bit of a startling revelation for me, really, but it kinda made sense out of... well, a lot of things, really. See, I... I think I wanted to get away from you. I trusted my parents, and they hurt me. I trusted Jimushi, and he turned down a path I couldn't follow. He hurt me. I trusted the government, and they... Well, we all know how well that went. So, then it came to you, and I just... Things were different, you know? I trusted you, but... things ran a little deeper than that. Please tell me you understood what I was trying to say just now, because I don't think I can bring myself to say it.

_ SAMUS _

...

_ HIBANA _

Well, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I am so, _so_ sorry for how things turned you between you and me. But if you can give me another chance... Okay, I'll admit that I don't really deserve it. You gave me a chance when you decided not to kill me, you gave me a chance when you brought me to your home, you gave me a chance when you didn't kick me out after my... uncouth comments... You're the only one who's managed to get me so far off of my game this entire journey, come to think of it. Anyway, I was just hoping that maybe... just maybe you could give me one last chance...

_ SAMUS _

... You know... Nobody ever said the fourth time was the charm.

_ HIBANA _

Right. Yeah...

_ SAMUS _

And furthermore,

_Samus exhales, her brow furrowed in frustration_

_ SAMUS _

I've lost a lot in my life, and frankly, I've stopped letting people get close to me. Then you came along, and... Speak to no one of the day I said this, but make sure to listen closely and never forget it: You hurt me. When you decided to side with Hisui instead of me; when you betrayed my trust, you hurt me, and I really didn't like that. Now, let's get going, because no doubt Tira and Vanitas are going to be here soon, probably with Banba, and we've got to stop them.

_ HIBANA _

... Yes, ma'am!

_Hibana says, bringing her feet to attention and giving a salute._

_ SAMUS _

And by the way, it's not much, but I've got some extra boots on the ship.

_ HIBANA _

They wouldn't happen to be red, would they?

_Samus smiles_

_ SAMUS _

Of course they are. I didn't screw up, unlike somebody here.

_ HIBANA _

You're never letting that go, are you?

_ SAMUS _

Probably not. If you're gonna be spending more time with me, you'd better get used to stuff like this.**

_ HIBANA _

Wait, so that means--

_ SAMUS _

Yes, Hibana, I understood what you were trying to say. But you're not getting much more than a hug if you don't say it out loud at some point.

_ HIBANA _

Yes, ma'am!

_ SAMUS _

Oh, and I've got some first aid stuff onboard, too. It's not gonna put you back at 100%, but it's better than what you've got right now.

_ HIBANA _

You are the best!

_Hibana gets the sound of a message on her phone_

_ SAMUS _

Huh?

_Looking down at it, she sees that it says_

_ HIBANA _

"Meet me at Tokyo Skytree." Lovely. She wants to meet in the middle of the city.

_ SAMUS _

Last chance to just ignore this all.

_ HIBANA _

I'd love to, but then they'd start throwing a temper tantrum and destroying things. Besides, you like to play the cold-hearted bounty hunter, but deep down, you're a hero. You'd never let yourself actually leave.

_ SAMUS _

You make a point.

_Samus turns around toward her ship behind her, and stops to say_

_ SAMUS _

Oh, and one last thing. I'm sorry I hit you. I promise it won't happen again.

_ HIBANA _

Apology accepted!***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Okay, let's talk about this line. I love this line, because when I wrote it, my mind wasn't going "oh my God, Hibana has to be a virgin" or anything, no, my mind was on autopilot. I thought the line up, and I started writing it, but in my brain, I said "wait, wait, what? What does that even mean?" And it took a little bit for my brain to catch up with my impulses, before I remembered what exactly second base was and why that would even occur to me within this given situation.  
> .  
> .  
> ** Hah! I’m not sure that was even on purpose that I flipped their interaction from way back at Samus’s house.  
> .  
> .  
> *** So, what that originally referred to was a part where after Sams says “And furthermore”, she punched Hibana in the jaw out of frustration. That was taken out for being wildly out-of-character. Look, every writer’s had a Frank Miller moment or two, okay? The point is that I took it out, but I wanted to keep her apology in there because it was a nice humbling moment, and regardless, she DID hit her during that fight. Why did I tell you this? Now you know my shame. This was a terrible idea.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I take liberties with the fact that nobody's ever spoken the Chozo language out loud.
> 
> I think.

**[** TOKYO SKYTREE **]**

_As Hibana and Samus make their way to the Tokyo Skytree, Samus says_

_ SAMUS _

Things are about to get very dangerous for the people living here.

_ HIBANA _

Yep. Part of me wishes that I had brought Hisui along, but she's got a lot going on right now. No point in making her any more confused.

_ SAMUS _

Right. Well, even with all of the stuff that I said earlier... I hope things work out for her.

_ HIBANA _

They will. Have faith. They'll turn out just like the rising sun in front of us: bright and hopeful.

_ SAMUS _

Oh, God, that was cheesy.

_ HIBANA _

Oh, but all of the best happy lines are.

_ SAMUS _

True...

_Samus jets both of them up until they see Mizuho and the rest of them standing on the tower. They land on the side opposite of them._

_ TIRA _

And what exactly are you two doing here?

_ SAMUS _

Things changed. Hisui isn't coming.

_ TIRA _

... Hehehehehe... HahahahaHAHAHAHAAH!!!!... You know... you two have been quite the nuisances, lately.

_ SAMUS _

Before we do this, something's been bugging me. Mizuho. You seem rather familiar with me. And you even said we were "sisters" in a way. Nobody from my home colony survived the attack by Ridley and his crew, so that can't be it.

_ MIZUHO _

No, it can't.

_ SAMUS _

And you definitely don't look like a Chozo. Besides, I was the only human there, and the entire race has been wiped out.

_ MIZUHO _

Two for two so far.

_ SAMUS _

I was also the only woman at the Galactic Federation academy, so you're not my sister from training or anything like that.

_ MIZUHO _

No, of course not.

_ SAMUS _

But then it hit me, when I was flying away, annoyed at Hibana.

_ MIZUHO _

Oh, here it comes!

_ SAMUS _

I know only one other woman who has an annoying tendency to not be dead when she should be. And given she was created by the Chozo, we'd be the last living remnants of their society. Even "sisters". Mother Brain. Is that you?

_ MOTHER BRAIN _

Sammy, you remember me!

_ SAMUS _

But I exploded you, and the entire planet Zebes. How. How are you not dead? Are you gonna bring out Ridley next?

_Mother Brain actually laughs and says_

_ MOTHER BRAIN _

Oh, _heavens_ no – that peon is dead beyond dead. But for your first question... I don’t remember that, Samus. I mean, I read about it, but I never experienced it.

_ SAMUS _

You... what?

_ MOTHER BRAIN _

I’m an AI, Samus. Why would I not back myself up?

_ SAMUS _

... Hmph... So what you’re saying is... Until I find every last computer you’re on... and manage to destroy them all at the same time...

_ MOTHER BRAIN _

I’ll certainly outlive you. But good luck finding them, if I don’t tell you anything about them. And don’t worry. I’m always looking for new systems. Eventually, I might just spread my back-ups all over the world, and achieve salvation for us all through complete universal technological revolution. You’re an inconvenience, Samus. But one that will most definitely fail in the end.

_ SAMUS _

... Fine. You can spread yourself from computer to computer, probably by some sort of ridiculous hacking. But that woman was a human being. How did you take over her body?

_ MOTHER BRAIN _

That was thanks to a wonderful place called World Marshal. A PMC group that has a bit of a penchant for removing and preserving brains. They took Mizuho's, and then made some necessary adjustments to her body, which allowed me to operate on a whole different level, and allowed her to take the rush of power I offer without going into shock and shutting down entirely.

_ HIBANA _

So, what's in that head right now?

_ MOTHER BRAIN _

An enhanced version of Mizuho's brain, with all of her presence removed. In a way, I'm better than I ever was. And yet, my plan has gone wrong at almost every possible point, so far.

_ HIBANA _

Is that so?

_ MOTHER BRAIN _

Indeed it is. The oddly perceptive Prime Minister actually noticed something wrong about my behavior, leading him to deduce something was wrong. Thankfully, I was able to convince him to keep his mouth shut, and after that, I told him about how to catch you, Hibana, which failed rather spectacularly, as you can see by the sight of the woman next to you. My last plan, Hisui, managed to blow up in my face as well. I never should have trusted a 19 year old girl to get a job like this done. So, here I am, frankly more than a little... what was it?

_ VANITAS _

I'm gonna take a wild guess and say... pissed off?

_ MOTHER BRAIN _

I was going for something along the lines of 'livid', but I think you may have outdone me, Vanitas. Yes, I'm quite pissed off, and I'm going to take that sword, if it's the last thing I do!

_Swinging her hand backward, she cuts down the top part of the radio tower, sending it hurtling toward the ground._

_ HIBANA _

Samus!

_ SAMUS _

On it!

_Samus jumps off of the building, whips a plasma beam at the falling structure, catching it, and she grabs onto the building, slowly lowering it to the ground._

_ HIBANA _

Well, lots of people in the Kanto region are gonna be missing their morning radio.

_ MOTHER BRAIN _

My apologies to them.

_Mother Brain jumps at Hibana, and she takes her sword out and blocks Mother Brain, redirecting her off of the tower, she catches herself in midair, as Tira and Vanitas jump down toward her, swinging their swords at her, which she blocks. The power of the swings sends Hibana falling off of the tower, and Samus comes to grab her, flying off and blasting at Mother Brain's crew, before landing on a separate building and putting Hibana down. Tira teleports directly behind Hibana, who ducks her incoming swing, and she thrusts her sword upward and behind her, which Tira blocks, though he does find herself pushed back a ways. Samus quickly turns around and kicks Tira in the face, knocking her back and down to the ground. Mother Brain zooms in on the group and slams Samus by the face directly into the ground, at which point, Hibana swings her sword at her, only for her to dodge, and for Hibana to be grabbed on the legs by a pair of small unversed, which she quickly dispatches. In front of her, Vanitas charges at her and swings his Keyblade, narrowly missing her as she bends backward, dangerously close to the ground. Coming back up, she slices the blade from his hand and brings her sword back up to slice his arm, causing him to jump backward. Tira makes a swing for Hibana, which is stopped by a missile from Samus straight to the face, as she struggles with Mother Brain on the ground. Mother Brain picks her up by the shoulders and slams her into Hibana, sending both of them flying. Charging up a small blast, she throws it at the two and connects, sending them flying off of the building, straight onto the ground below, and into a store window._

_ HIBANA _

Ugh... Look, sword... You devour souls. I know you have some form of sentience... So listen to me, because I'm only going to say this once: Awaken!

_A red glow surrounds Hibana as she begins to shriek in pain_

_ SAMUS _

Are you all right?

_ HIBANA _

Ggghh... I'll be all right... Just a sword... trying to eat my SSOOOUULL!!

_ SAMUS _

Dammit!

_ HIBANA _

This isn't gonna sound good... but I need you to go OOOoonnn... without me for a little b-bit...

_ SAMUS _

But--

_ HIBANA _

I'll be f-f-fiIIIINNne!

_ SAMUS _

... You'd better be right. I can't exactly take this on on my own for too long.

_ HIBANA _

J-just admit you're worried I'll die, and get on with it!

_ SAMUS _

I'm starting to forget why it is I'm letting you come with me.

_Samus gets up and charges back onto the field. Jumping out into the open, she encounters all three of her attackers charging down at her, at which point, she turns into her morph ball form, causing them to miss her as she lays out a bomb midair and it explodes, sending them straight at the ground. The problem with that was that they ended up close to Hibana._

_ SAMUS _

Hibana, get up! Get up and move!

_Struggling with all of her might, she gets up to a knee before Mother Brain's crew is up and charging at her for Akujiki, at which point, Samus uses her plasma whip to grab them all, and try as she might, she wasn't getting very far trying to pull them back. That was when she activated her jetpack and flew into the air with them, throwing them at a nearby apartment building, and raining down energy blasts as often as she could. Down below with Hibana, she stumbles around the shop until she reaches the door and leans against the frame for support. Looking around, she notices people in their houses looking out of their windows at the big commotion. Taking a step, she stumbles badly, but balances herself in a slouched position with her hand on her knee._

_ HIBANA _

Now, you listen to me, you little bastard... I am plenty of things, including battered and bruised, and more than a little bit annoyed... But you will not have my soul! You will behave, and do your duty as I instruct you to, is that clear--?! AAARRGHH!!!

_Back with Samus, we see her running feverishly, blasting back at the three pursuing her. Tira teleports in front of her and takes a slash at her armor, penetrating rather deeply in the abdomen. She jumps back and finds her helmet being grabbed by Mother Brain and thrown far away. Vanitas takes a swing at her head, but she turns to deflect it with her shoulder pad, as she proceeds to elbow him in the chin, blast Tira, and turn around to see Mother Brain, who was nowhere in sight. Looking up in the air, she sees her charging up a much larger blast than before, and shooting directly at her_

_ SAMUS _

( _Oh crap. This is bad. I never should have used this apartment as a part of the fight. I can easily get out of here, but the people inside the place... Crap, crap, think, Samus, THINK!!!_ )

 

_At that moment, a red blur sped by and slashed the energy ball into pieces. Hibana lands in front of the bounty hunter, Akujiki clutched in her hand._

_ HIBANA _

Hey there. Had a bit of a chat with the sword. We got an arrangement worked out that you might be happy to hear about.

_ SAMUS _

And that arrangement is?

_ HIBANA _

It does what I say at full power this time, and likes it.

_ SAMUS _

Okay, that's pretty badass.

_ HIBANA _

Why thank you. Whatever the hell that robot meant when it said I was soulless seems to be paying off. Now, let's get back to business.

_From there, Hibana and Samus slowly manage to take control of the fight. Eventually, Mother Brain and the others are all on the ground, and Hibana and Samus are across from them, barely standing. As they huff and puff, Mother Brain says_

_ MOTHER BRAIN _

This... Did not go... as expected. I suppose this means the end for us. But make no mistake, either of you. The end of this venture is not the end of all ventures...

_She takes out her teleporter, opens a large portal that absorbs all three of them, and Hibana charges at them, too late to stop their escape._

_ HIBANA _

Dammit!

_ SAMUS _

Well, it's definitely not a complete loss.

_ HIBANA _

Hm?

_ SAMUS _

Look around.

_Looking up, Hibana sees all of the people she saw earlier still looking out at her. She sees people exiting their buildings and coming onto the street and cheering for her and Samus._

_ HIBANA _

... Wow... I can't believe it...

_ SAMUS _

Yep. A lot can change in a short amount of time. Take us for instance. Just seven days ago, I was coming to kill-- oh CRAP!!

_ HIBANA _

What is it?

_ SAMUS _

Hiroshi told me to tell you that the theme of his birthday party is formal dress!

_ HIBANA _

... Hahahaha! Oh my goodness, really? I told him I'd never see him again... Hey, Samus?

_ SAMUS _

Yeah?

_ HIBANA _

... Do you know any tailors that are open right now?

_ SAMUS _

Sadly, no.

_ HIBANA _

Shame. You look pretty good in a suit, among other things.

_ SAMUS _

But I'm pretty sure we can ask them for a special service or so.

_ HIBANA _

I like the way you think... Hey, look! Today's finally my day!

_ SAMUS _

What?

_ HIBANA _

Nothing. And, Samus? I feel bad about shying away from it earlier, so... I love you.

_ SAMUS _

...

_Samus's eyes go wide, as she blinks a few times._

_ SAMUS _

Heh...! Vej suvudyat.

_ HIBANA _

W-huh?

_ SAMUS _

It's the Chozo language.

_ HIBANA _

W-wait, so does that mean 'I love you'?

_ SAMUS _

C'mon, it's time to get going.

_Camera starts zooming away_

_ HIBANA _

Couldn't we have just had a super climactic kiss?!

_ SAMUS _

Not fond of PDA.

_ HIBANA _

Seriously?!

_ SAMUS _

Is that the most important part to you?

_ HIBANA _

... No...

 **[** A FEW DAYS LATER, AT FEY MANOR **]**

_ HIBANA (NARRATING) _

After a good amount of time, it became apparent that Mother Brain wasn't coming back any time soon. The only problem for me was that Samus's job called for her to leave the planet all of the time.

 **[** OUTSIDE OF THE MANOR **]**

_Samus stands in front of her ship, as the rest of the crew stands in front of the manor_

_ MAYA _

We'll miss you, Sam.

_ SAMUS _

Sam?

_ MAYA _

You know you're always welcomed back here!

_ PEARL _

Are you sure you have to go?

_ SAMUS _

Yeah. I've gotta recoup the losses made on this last failed bounty, and the rates people charge on Earth just aren't that good compared to up there.

_She says, pointing to space._

_ MAYA _

You gotta take me to space some time -- Nick'll freak when I send him a space selfie.

_ SAMUS _

Sure thing.

_Hibana walks up to Samus, and says_

_ HIBANA _

Well, take care.

_Giving her a hug, she says_

_ HIBANA _

You're coming back, right?

_ SAMUS _

... I've already told you...

_She hugs back_

SAMUS

Of course I am...

_ HIBANA _

Good... Vej vuvudeyam.

_Samus laughs_

_ SAMUS _

Oh goodness, that is most certainly _not_ the same thing -- in fact, it's a good way to make enemies.

_ HIBANA _

Wait, huh?

_ SAMUS _

Now, Hibana, can you please let go? I have to admit, I'm not entirely comfortable with physical contact, especially not on this level.

_Hibana lets go, and smiles_

_ HIBANA _

Don't worry, I'll help you get over that.

_ PEARL _

Hisui...

_Everyone looks over to Pearl, giving her attention to Hisui_

_ PEARL _

Isn't there something you'd like to say to Samus before she leaves?

_ HISUI _

... Um...

_Hisui walks up closer to Samus_

_ HISUI _

G... Goodbye... And... Sorry about... well--

_ SAMUS _

It's fine.

_Samus says, pulling Hisui in for a hug, surprising Hisui. Hibana gives Samus a slightly offended, confused look. Samus nods her head toward Hisui, and has a bit of an expectant look on her face. Hibana gives a look of resignation and understanding. Eventually, Samus ends the hug, and says_

_ SAMUS _

We'll be fine. Okay?

_Hisui blushes, and looks down at the floor_

_ HISUI _

... Okay. Wow.

_ SAMUS _

What?

_ HISUI _

Nothing, it's just... Well, I dunno... You're... _really_ tall, like holy crap.

_Getting just the slightest bit fed up with this, Samus says_

_ SAMUS _

Y'seem just fine to me.

_And as she and Hisui part ways, Samus stops in front of the ship._

_ SAMUS _

No.

_ HIBANA _

Hm?

_ SAMUS _

I can’t just tell you to be more expressive and then shy away. You’re more important than that.

_She turns around, steps right up to Hibana, leans down, and gives Hibana a kiss square on the lips in front of all their friends._

_ MAYA _

Wooooohooooo!

_Maya gives a big woop as Pearl manages to blush at even the sight of romance._

_As Samus pulls away, Hibana smiles and says_

_ HIBANA _

Y’know, I was willing to wait as long as it took for you to get to that point.

_ SAMUS _

Mutehem, I swear.

_ HIBANA _

Hm?

_ SAMUS _

A phrase that doesn’t have a direct translation. It loosely means the speaker is acknowledging something they have that they don’t feel they deserve.

_ HIBANA _

Well, look who’s sweet?

_Next, we see Samus's ship flying away_

_ MAYA _

Byyyyeeee! Make sure to write!

_Hibana smiles_

_ HIBANA _

Hm.

_She wraps her arm around Hisui, catching the younger girl by surprise again_

_ HIBANA _

Now, let's get something to eat, shall we?

_Camera tilts up to the Skye, and Maya says_

_ MAYA _

Ooh! We can go to Wild Duck Burger! Or Eldoon's! You guys haven't met Nick yet! Or his daughter! She has magic panties!*

_ HIBANA _

_That's_ going to require an explanation.

_ HIBANA (NARRATING) _

Anyway, that's the end of our story.

_ SAMUS (NARRATING) _

For now, anyway. Hope you enjoyed it!

_ HIBANA (NARRATING) _

Oh, so you _can_ be peppy!

_ SAMUS (NARRATING) _

Quiet, you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I threw in that Persona 3 reference at the last second. I WOULD have gone with Big Bang Burger, but they know what they did.


End file.
